


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 6

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crianças do massacre em Quel'Thalas querem saber o motivo da Eterna Guerra. Baseado no MMORPG World of Warcraft (Horde Side). Sorena Atwood vivia em dúvida sobre seu passado até um corvo agourento fazer o chamado de sua vida. </p><p>Agora que Imladris e Oxkhar estão ajeitados em Tranquilien, novas aventuras esperam pelo grupo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Silvermoon mais tarde.**

 

A biblioteca da Ordem dos Clérigos abrira há 2 minutos e Sorena já empilhava tantos livros em seus braços o máximo que podia. Ela deixou os livros desabarem na mesa de madeira bruta e de cor clara e voltou às estantes. Arrastou um banquinho e se equilibrou em cima dele para alcançar um livro mais alto.

– Sorena... Você mal conseguiu dormir... Pode, por favor, pelo menos tomar o café-da-manhã? – disse a clériga Artemísia bocejando. – E trocar de roupas?

– Mas eu preciso ler sobre as pimentas-de-trovão!! – ela esganiçou com a garganta seca. – Vovô disse que elas são boas para as feridas dos feiticeiros...

– E dão uma bruta dor de estômago caso não saiba... – a clériga sentou no banquinho perto da mesa com a pilha de livros. Foi lendo cada título e sorrindo pelas escolhas da filha. – Engenharia dos Goblins é rara por aqui. Se quer treinar bem tem que ir para Ratchet.

– Aonde?! – virou-se a menina elfa quase caindo do banquinho.

– Ratchet. É um distrito de goblins ao sudoeste de Orgrimmar. Seu pai treinou lá quando jovem. O velho Wretched manteve os estudos dele. – e com um suspiro saudoso. – Lá era tão lindo última vez que fomos... Sol e o Mar e as histórias... Será que a Cabeça de Javali continua por lá? – Sorena a olhava confusa.

– É lá que tem uns treinadores de Feiticeiros também? – a clériga concordou levemente com a cabeça e bebericando seu café matutino de cheiro forte. – Tenho que ir pra lá!! – Sorena correu para o outro lado da biblioteca e procurou por livros falando de Ratchet. Artemísia riu um pouco e ajeitou os cabelos avermelhados atrás das orelhas pontudas.

– Por que a pressa? Quer se livrar de mim novamente? – a filha olhou séria para a mãe.

– Isso não tem graça. – e voltando para a estante. – Se eu soubesse que a senhora era minha mãe lá em Fairbreeze, nunca teria colocado os pés pra fora da vila.

– Bom saber... – a mãe puxou de leve uma das orelhas dela. – Comer, trocar de roupa, fazer os exercícios?

– Aaaah mãe...! Eu tenho que estudar!

– Sem “mas”... Vamos mocinha! – dando uma palmada no traseiro da filha, Sorena se encolheu e correu para fora da biblioteca.

– Mas eu preciso estudar o mais rápido possível senão coisas horríveis podem acontecer! – ela disse dramaticamente.

– Não se eu estiver por perto...

– Mas a senhora não sabe o que se passa!

– Querida, eu sei de tudo que se passa na sua cabecinha... – pontuou a mãe prendendo os cabelos já longos da filha. – Coisas de mãe...

– A senhora lê mentes?!

– Não, mas tenho algo parecido chamado “controle de mentes”... Funciona com humanóides com inteligência inferior...

– Haha, então não vai funcionar em mim!! – debochou a mais nova entrando no corredor que levava para os aposentos de Artemísia.

– Você não deixou eu terminar... Humanóides de inteligência inferior a minha... Isso conta você...

– A nada modesta Artemísia...

– E parte de Silvermoon... E totalmente Floresta Eversong...

– Como a senhora é humilde!

– Ninguém tem um Q.I. tão notório quanto o meu... – Sorena girou os olhos e entrou no quarto. – Nem seu pai me batia nas resoluções de enigmas e equações químicas...

– Papai era inteligente pacas! – resmungou Sorena indo para trás de um biombo e trocando de roupa. – A senhora chegou a ver os diários dele? Ele começou a construção de uma Geringonça Voadora Turbo aos 16 anos!

– Foi a época que eu o conheci... – a filha pegou uma peça de roupa ofertada pela clériga.

– Então ele parou de fazer o projeto por sua culpa?

– Como assim? – Artemísia perguntou curiosa.

– Tem uma passagem uns dois meses depois sobre o projeto e ele nem tinha saído do lugar...

– Ah sim! A minha beleza deve ter o hipnotizado... – e dando um suspiro fingido. – Como é difícil ser linda e maravilhosa...

– Tem certeza que a senhora é clériga? Isso não é proibido no código de vocês? Se vangloriar de sua beleza, e ser NADA modesta?

– Sou uma Elfa-do-sangue, querida... – dando a outra parte do vestido. – Isso está entranhado na gente...

– Então ser prepotente e arrogante é uma coisa perpetuada pelos genes de um Elfo-do-sangue? – Artemísia concordou e sorriu largamente ao ver o vestido que fizera para a filha. – Isso explica o porquê da Kali ser tão chata... – e se olhando no espelho. – Credo!

– O quê, meu bem?

– Eu pareço uma clériga! Quero minhas roupas de volta! – tirando a parte superior do vestido vermelho e branco com a insígnia dos clérigos de Silvermoon.

– Joguei tudo fora...

– A senhora o quê?!

– Eram maltrapilhas, cheias de remendo e nada convencionais para uma mocinha sofisticada como você.

– Mas eu amava as minhas roupaaaaas!! – choramingou a elfa se jogando na cama dramaticamente. – O meu manto favorito foi pra sacolinha também? – Artemísia pensou um pouco e depois negou.

– Não... Aquela coisa encardida que a Mistress Carrie levou para Undercity? Eu nem usaria como pano de chão...

– Gaaaaaaaaaaah!! – a filha rolou na cama e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu tinha boas lembranças dele!! Era minha peça favorita!! – e fungando – E meu manto do Apotecário...? – ela pediu tremendo o queixinho.

– Mandei lavar com água benta. – Sorena soltou um suspiro de alívio.

– A Immie me deu aquele manto... Se algo acontecer com ele, eu viro presunto! Mesmo que a Immie seja vegetariana! – Artemísia abriu um pacote em cima de seu baú e tirou algumas peças de roupa.

– Aqui... Cortesia dos Willfire... – uma das peças era uma camiseta novinha verde-folha e alaranjada dos Farstriders, com a insígnia do posto de Infiltradora de Kali em um brasão bordado bem abaixo da gola. – A Kali tinha algumas roupas dela quando era mais nova e como o Eriol está maior que ela, não aproveitou... Você que gosta dessas coisas apertadas aí nas pernas... Como alguém pode usar calças? - Sorena pegou a roupa e ficou olhando por um tempo.

– É linda... – murmurou passando os dedos no volume dos bordados do escudo dos Farstriders.

– Sua tia usava uma camiseta mais escura que essa, mas era a mesma costura e desenho... – comentou Artemísia vendo o deslumbre nos olhos da filha. – O grande problema de Sylvanas era que camisetas não duravam mais que um mês com ela. Voltavam com buracos maiores e rasgos que inutilizavam o tecido...

– A senhora costurava para ela...?

– Não me chamavam de “Costureira Real” por nada, menina... Seu pai manchava muito coisa com graxa e óleo e misturas... Alguém tinha que fazer o serviço sujo e era eu... – a clériga concluiu com um bufo impaciente. – Sempre sobrava pra mim... – Sorena vestiu a camiseta rapidamente e ficou um tempo se observando no espelho. – Combina com a saia oliva... – pegando uma saia dentro de seu baú.

– Posso cortar o cabelo?

– Por que não o deixa crescer?

– Fico com cara de clériga?

– Algo contra clérigas?

– Não, de jeito nenhum! Vocês me curam e tudo mais!

– Então...?

– É que eu não me sinto a vontade com a idéia, só isso... – prendendo bem os cabelos igualmente vermelhos sangue em um coque no alto da cabeça. – Pareço ser uma pessoa viva? – perguntou para o espelho, mas foi a mãe que respondeu.

– Para mim, sempre foi. – dando um beijinho na bochecha da elfa menor que ela.

 

**Windrunner Spire de tarde.**

 

– Queria muito agradecer por tudo que tem feito, Immie... – sussurrou Kali com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçando bem a clériga.

– Que isso? É meu trabalho, hehehe... – a mais nova tentou não ficar tão envergonhada pelo abraço sincero. Em Undercity as pessoas não costumavam abraçar umas as outras.

– Eu já tinha perdido a esperança de ver meu lar assim... vivo novamente!

– Estamos aí pra isso, Kali... – disse Oxkhar confiante. O seu novo uniforme preto com detalhes vermelhos nos punhos e gola era diferenciado de todos os outros Farstriders. A arqueira o abraçou também e limpou o rosto timidamente. – Qual das casas era a sua?

– Oh... ahn... aquela ali onde era a biblioteca... – fungando um pouco e ajeitando a mochila de viagem e o arco nos ombros. – Meus pais eram arcanistas de Silvermoon. Papai cuidava do Centro de Saber daqui... – apontando o prédio espiralado com dois pavimentos e com uma placa em thalassiano deteriorada pelo tempo. – Era professor de línguas e princípios arcanos...

– Onde posso levar isso, capitã? – perguntou um Farstrider com sacos fechados.

– São para o Windrunner Spire. – Immie sorriu empolgada. – Encomendas vindas dos nerubianos para ajudar no “probleminha” que temos aqui...

– Adoro nerubianos!! – exclamou a clériga dando um pulinho.

– Bem, “capitã”... – debochou Oxkhar. – Acho que estou na sua jurisdição agora...

– Está? – perguntou Immie e Kali ao mesmo tempo.

– Oras... A Kali vai ser a líder dessa parte... E vamos morar aqui não? – os olhos de Imladris brilharam intensamente.

– Vamos...?

– Minha irmã deixou bem claro o quanto queria que nos livrássemos da casa... E com certeza eu não vou jogar essa chave fora!

– Mas temos que pedir permissão a Dama Sombria!! – Imladris agonizou segurando as orelhas. – A casa é dela!!

– Corrigindo: A casa é minha... – disse Theridion dando a volta no grupinho que chegava e apertando a mão de Mary Edras efusivamente. Os três olharam para os dois.

– É tão bom saber que veio!

– Mestre Theridion vim assim que recebi a carta de recomendação...

– Saiba que estou muito feliz, milady... Venha, venha... – ajudando a Abandonada a desembarcar. – Cuidado o passo, essa areia é cascuda.

– O que será que ele deve estar aprontando...? – questionou Imladris espreitando a conversa. Kali beliscou a manga da camiseta de Oxkhar.

– A mulher fez a roupinha, é cadete? – ela gracejou, Ox ruborizou, mas entrou na brincadeira.

– É, você sabe... – dando de ombros. – Ela faz uns agrados e eu faço outros... Essas coisas de casados...

– Não sei por que vou dizer isso, mas vocês são feitos um para o outro... – indicando Imladris lá atrás ouvindo atentamente as instruções de um grupo de Abandonados. Uma comoção de elfos-do-sangue chamou a atenção de todos, eles balançavam os braços para o alto e gritavam empolgados. Logo uma ventania incomum bagunçou as folhas caídas no chão e um imenso pássaro exótico aterrissou em um lugar vago perto da Torre dos Farstriders, alguém soltou do animal de estranha coloração avermelhada, alaranjada, amarelada em um dégradé decrescente. Bico afiado e olhos tão avermelhados. Abaixo das penas das asas semi-membranosas, um esqueleto revestido de um metal acobreado de estrutura sólida. As duas patas tinham adornos feitos especialmente para aterrissagens e anéis para amarras.

– Caramba, vocês têm que ver a vista lá de cima!! – exclamou o elfo tirando os giróculos do rosto e pendurando em volta do pescoço. A pele muito morena e suja de poeira e suor, corselete de couro fino em formato de águia no peitoral e cabelos espetados para cima. – Nunca vi lugar tão iluminado em Ghostlands como aqui! – e se abaixando em uma asa do imenso Dragonhawk, ele tirou duas caixas enganchadas uma na outra. – Cartas! Correspondências! – gritou em voz grossa e já adulta. – Não sejam tímidos! O Correio chegou!

– Eriol!! – Kali saiu correndo e agarrou o irmão em um abraço forte. Um estalo foi ouvido atrás dele.

– Valeu, mana... Minhas costas voltaram pro lugar... – ele agradeceu se espreguiçando lentamente.

– Você veio da onde?

– Ahn... Kalimdor... Longe pacas. O mago do Portal não quis teleportar o Ox aqui... Tive que pagar uma grana para um goblin fazer essa carapaça aqui embaixo pra ele... – batendo na estrutura metálica do peitoral do estranho pássaro. Oxkhar se aproximava cauteloso, fascinado com o animal. Imladris ria alto.

– Como ele cresceu tanto?! – o piloto deu de ombros.

– Eu sei lá! Come como um lazarento, mas manteve a forma durante esse inverno.

– O que ele é...? – perguntou Oxkhar curioso como uma criança... – Ele não tem órgãos internos...!! Ele está morto?! Como é que ele voa?! Como pode um bicho desses...?!

– Você deve ser o Ox original, não? – Eriol apertou bem a mão do ex-paladino, agora guerreiro dos Farstriders. – Esse mocinho aqui é um Dragonhawk... Só que tá mortinho, veio assim de fábrica. Ox é seu apelido, já que a antiga dona batizou com Lirath, o Indomável. Pode tocar se quiser... Ele não é de morder mais dedos dos outros... – Oxkhar esticou a mão e passou os dedos na superfície lisa do bico em forma de flecha do animal morto-vivo.

– Era da Sorena... – murmurou Imladris no rosto do marido. – A Dama Sombria o reviveu e ela o adotou... Ele era tão pequenininho!

– Ele é lindo... – Oxkhar tinha os olhos marejados.

– O que foi, meu bem? – perguntou ela.

– E-eu sempre quis ter um dragão quando criança... Voar por aí por dias sabe? – Imladris o pegou pelo pescoço e o beijou muito.

– Hey, arrumem um quarto! – disse Eriol indignado. – Sou menor de idade ainda, poxa...! – retirando os pacotes e cartas de dentro das caixas.

– Como eu te amo Oxkhar Atwood!

– Ahn, quê? Por quê?

– Eu sempre quis ter um dragão quando criança!

– Mesmo?! – a clériga concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça e o beijou novamente. – Eu gosto de dragões dourados e...

– Netherdrakes! Roxinhos!

– Aqueles lá de Outland?

– Arram!!

– São difíceis de domar... – comentou Eriol fungando e assuando o nariz em um lenço já velho. – Droga, ainda tou com areia de Kezan no nariz... Essa porcaria vai subir pro meu cérebro e vou ficar lelé da cuca... Preciso de um clérigo, rápido!

– Você viu um Netherdrake?! – perguntou Imladris.

– Você foi a Ilha de Kezan?! – esse foi Oxkhar.

– Você OUSOU passar por cima do Maelstron VOANDO?! – foi a vez de Kali.

– Eu disse que ninguém queria fazer portal pra eu voltar poxa! Solanna Darkleaf! Aqui, sua mãe mandou um cartão...

– Obrigada Eriol... – a Farstrider novata agradeceu.

– Mary Edras!! – gritou o rapaz de 17 anos. - Mary Edras! Alguém com o nome de Mary Edras? – a Abandonada apressou o passo lá da estradinha do cais e chegou para apreciar o espetáculo.

– Oh agradecida rapazinho... – Eriol acenou com a cabeça, Oxkhar se encolheu ao ver a sua mãe morta abrindo a carta. Mary leu algumas linhas e trocou olhares com o filho.

– Magistrado Aminel!! – a elfa tão pálida e parecida com Imladris já estava ali a espera.

– Graças ao Sol esse pacote veio...

– Esse foi pesado, tia Aminel... – disse o entregador. – Tem pedras aí dentro é? Lancaster Right!! Esse é de Undercity... – o rapaz resmungou cheirando o pacote. - Acho que é queijo estragado... Só pode...

– Tome cuidado com essa curiosidade pirralho! – admoestou o clérigo Lancaster tirando o pacote da mão dele de modo rude. – Finalmente... – e se afastou novamente.

– Eriol Willf... Opa, esse sou eu! Eba, carta pra mim! – disse ele guardando sua carta no bolso. Uma revoada de pássaros fez os que se concentravam ali olhar para cima novamente. Um cavaleiro dos céus aterrissou seu Dragonhawk com leveza, além de puxar as rédeas de mais dois. – Senhor Sunwing! – os dois se cumprimentaram. O elfo manteve os outros longe de Ox-Hawk e os alimentou com doninhas que estavam penduradas em sua mochila de caça.

– Nunca me atraso, garoto... Vamos lá... – disse o cavaleiro dos céus dando uma olhada ao redor. – Windrunner Spire é um excelente lugar para o novo ponto de vôo...

– Coloquem essas galinhas voadoras na minha casa e eu os esfolo com essa tesourinha de cortar gavinhas... – comentou senhor Theridion todo possessivo mostrando o instrumento cortante.

– Imladris Rivendell Atwood! – chamou Eriol, a clériga correu e pegou as cartas que recebera, todas de Undercity, exceto uma.

– Mas senhor Theridion... Aqui na praça pode ser perigoso para os habitantes... Você sabe como esses danadinhos são...

– Na minha casa NÃO!!

– Mestre Theridion... – Imladris mostrou uma das cartas, o selo era da Dama Sombria, outra com o brasão de Silvermoon e outro com o de Orgrimmar. – Quer que eu leia? – o velho pegou as três cartas e leio-as rapidamente. Depois amassou-as bem e jogou-as no chão.

– Eu não vou limpar côco de galinha voadora! – o velho gritou no rosto de Sunwing. Eriol apaziguou.

– Calma senhor Theridion... Vim aqui para isso... – acalmando o velho. – E eles não são galinhas, poxa... São aparentados distantes dos dragões...

– A minha casa vai servir de poleiro pra essas galinhas super-desenvolvidas... Aaaah se eu ver aquela menina irresponsável! Vou torcer o pescoço esverdeado dela até...

– Calma Immieeee!! – Oxkhar segurava a esposa com dificuldade, pois a clériga já invocava uma magia atordoante com uma das mãos em direção ao velho rabugento.

– Como ele OUSA dizer isso da Dama Sombria?! – se contendo e abaixando para pegar as cartas amassadas, as endireitando e colocando dentro de seu livro de orações e magias.

– Mana, carta do Lethvalin... – disse Eriol dando a carta para ela, Kali apenas rasgou a carta em pedacinhos e jogou em um braseiro feito no centro da praça para manter a fonte de água límpida com os vapores mágicos de diversas cores. Immie e Ox se olharam.

– Não vou servir de escravo para aquela desmiolada!! – reclamava Theridion indo para o Windrunner Spire. – Mas que falta de vergonha e respeito comigo!! – Imladris apontou bem a adaga que Oxkhar guardava no cinturão.

– Minha mira não é certeira, mas consigo daqui...

– Okay, certo Immie, sério... Larga isso... – Oxkhar a agarrou por trás e tirou a arma branca de sua mão. A esposa ia virar-se para protestar, mas ele foi rápido e a beijou no pescoço e no rosto.

– Sério! Arranjem um maldito de um quarto!! – foi a vez de Eriol protestar fechando os olhos com as mãos. – Poxa vida, parece você e Lethvalin quando casaram! Se agarrando o tempo todo e fazendo essas coisas! Que nojo! – Kali o estapeou no braço com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Fique quietinho aí que algum dia você vai saber o porquê fazemos tanto isso... – e dando um beliscão forte, o rapaz exclamou em um tom mais fino. – E você praguejou na minha frente?! Use essa palavra novamente e vou cobrir a sua língua com sal grosso...

– Bem... Vou ajeitar os meninos e espero que você tenha cuidado com o seu monstrengo aí, Willfire... – disse Sunwing ordenando os Dragonhawks a irem para o caminho do Windrunner Spire. – Você sabe como funciona não?

– Sim senhor! – o rapaz bateu continência. E ajeitou a postura para parecer mais adulto e imponente. Kali o cutucou na barriga.

– Parece um galo de briga orgulhoso...

– Melhor isso do que um Frangotestrider... – debochou Eriol com um sorrisinho no rosto.

– Aaaah andou aprendendo o que não devia com certa pessoa?

– Ela me contou coisas legais que vocês fizeram... Poxa vida, Kali! Eu preciso mesmo ir para UC quando vier o Hallow’s End! Quero muito um daqueles chapéus de abóbora!

– Como a Sorena está? – perguntou Imladris abrindo a carta que era de sua amiga. – Estudando direitinho?

– Ela vive na biblioteca dos clérigos. Dá medo. Entra de manhã, sai de noite. E depois pratica até tarde da noite lá fora no Portão dos Pastores. Eu fico por lá sabe? Recebo muitas missões da Capitã Gloaming e Arcanista Helion. Vocês têm que ver! Ela desmontou o mecanismo central de um Patrono Arcano e colocou-o de volta nos trinques! Tou te dizendo... – retirando mais um pacote de cartas. – O pessoal de Silvermoon a chama de “A Insana” pela disposição maluca que ela tem... Ela não pára nunca!

– Sabia que minha menininha não iria me decepcionar... – Immie disse toda orgulhosa e ruborizada, Oxkhar caiu na gargalhada. – O quê?

– Você parece uma mãe zelosa... Mas bem... Finalmente a encrenqueira colocou a cabeça nos eixos...

– Oxkhar... Posso falar com você...? – Mary Edras disse chegando perto do guerreiro. Ele olhou para Immie com preocupação e seguiu a mãe.

– Ela não pára um minuto sequer! Teve uma vez, na semana passada, que ela pegou todas as lamparinas do Passo dos Elderes e colocou um dispositivo mecânico nelas. Quando a noite caiu, todas se acenderam ao mesmo tempo! Nem precisou dos guardiões irem lá e acender as chamas! E quando o Sol apareceu, bam! Elas se apagaram do mesmo jeito!

– Sorena “A Insana”...? – Imladris estranhou.

– E ela está fazendo a Geringonça Voadora Turbo. Antigo projeto do pai...

– Aí sim, podemos chamá-la de Insana... – comentou Kali dando uma espiada na carta de Imladris, a clériga percebeu e ofertou a carta para a arqueira ler.

– Ela começou o cockpit um tempinho atrás. Muita bagunça e coisa pra comprar. Ela tava sem um tostão, sabe o que fez? Começou a vender brinquedos na lojinha de engenheiros ali na Praça dos Farstriders. Veio gente de Quel’Danas pra comprar o tal do esquilo automático. E as ovelhas? Hahaha!! Elas são demais!! Fazem barulho agora, e soltam pum, hahaha!! Muito engraçado! – Kali lia a carta com toda atenção do mundo. Imladris sorriu para a arqueira e depois para o irmão. – Ela me disse que está ajuntando dinheiro para ir para Ratchet, a vila dos Goblins em Kalimdor? Lá tem os melhores engenheiros goblins de toda Azeroth! E ela quer ir para Outland também, visitar o primo, até passei o nome de um mago que faz portais lá em SM...

– SM...?

– Silvermoon... – explicou Kali com a cara séria e devolvendo a carta. – Usamos abreviações para denominar as cidades.

– UC, Undercity. Org, Orgrimmar, SM, Silvermoon... Por aí vai...

– Outland? Ela quer ir longe então... Estou espantada com o espírito aventureiro dela...

– Eu mais ainda... – comentou Kali pegando suas coisas no chão e rumando para a Torre dos Farstriders. Eriol franziu a testa e deu de ombros.

– Ela sempre fica assim quando o assunto é a Sorena...

– Essas duas vão brigar muito até se entenderem... – riu Imladris guardando as suas cartas e apertando as mãos do garoto. – Muito obrigada, senhor Eriol Willfire... – o rapaz ficou maravilhado porque sentiu alívio nas juntas dos dedos, era onde doía mais quando cavalgava muito tempo em Ox-Hawk. De tanto segurar as rédeas, depois de um tempo as palmas das mãos esfolavam com a fricção. – Pode entregar um recado para Aelthalyste, Mestre dos clérigos em Undercity? – ela escreveu um bilhete rapidamente em uma página em branco de seu bloco de anotações. – Logo enviarei mais cartas para ela, só não esperava que o Cavaleiro dos Céus chegasse tão rápido por aqui... – Eriol pegou o bilhete e colocou no bolsinho de sua camiseta.

– Pode deixar que o recado irá o mais rápido possível! – e fazendo uma reverência a Imladris. – Com sua licença, Embaixadora...?

– Oh sim, claro...! – a clériga se sentiu eufórica subitamente pelo tratamento tão respeitoso. Eriol correu um pouco e deu um pulo em cima de Ox-Hawk. Com um clique feito com a língua, ele pediu para que o animal morto-vivo alçasse vôo. – Ao infinito e além! – e saiu voando como uma flecha em direção ao céu nublado. Oxkhar subia o morrinho da vila cabisbaixo.

– O que foi...? – a esposa perguntou preocupada.

– Papai recebeu notícias de Goldshire... O velho Primms morreu... A Taverna foi derrubada... Disseram que era “o lugar onde os traidores da Aliança viveram”...

– Oh Ox... Não fique assim... – Immie o abraçou com cuidado e segurando bem sua cabeça.

– Não pouparam nem o túmulo de mamãe... Queimaram a lápide, apagaram o nome lá nas Arqueiras... Como puderam fazer isso...?

– Ox querido, é a Aliança. Eles fazem isso mesmo!

– Não... Não é assim! Nós lutamos muito por eles e fizemos o que podíamos para ajudá-los! Posso não estar mais a favor do Rei deles, mas poxa vida...! Era a minha casa sabe? Onde eu nasci e cresci e... – evitando olhar para os olhos esverdeados de Immie.

– Pode chorar, eu deixo... – beijando a testa dele com carinho. Ele deixou uma lágrima teimosa sair, limpou-a com raiva, o rosto corado.

– Se eu fosse um maldito barão ou lorde cheio de dinheiro e terras, os desgraçados não fariam isso... – disse entredentes. – Como sou camponês é nisso que dá... Escorraçado dos registros como se fosse um dos da Irmandade do Defias...

– Não fica assim, hein? Olha pra mim...

– Como foram capazes de esquecer o que meu pai fez...? Ele deu a vida várias vezes pelo reino deles... Eu dei o meu sangue por eles...! E minha mãe? Quantos ela não curou que nem tinham onde caírem mortos direito? – cerrando as sobrancelhas e encarando o chão. – Dá vontade de invadir a cidade e surrar aquele pomposo do Varian de uma vez até ele prestar atenção na população necessitada... O Velho Thir e a Fazenda do Garret praticamente sobreviviam por causa da Taverna, sabe? Mantimentos e troca de mercadoria... E agora?!

– Você ainda tem muito de paladino nesse seu coração mole... – sussurrou Imladris nos lábios dele. Deu um breve beijinho. – Agora entenda uma coisa: O mundo é injusto. As pessoas mais ainda. O jeito é reverter as injustiças com nossas ações benéficas. Você faz bem por questionar e ter raiva, mas apenas isso não vai ajudar quem precisa...

– Você quer que eu invada Stormwind e bata no Rei Varian?!

– Não, bobão! Reverta essa sua raiva em boas coisas... – olhando ao redor.

– Esse lugar triste vai precisar de bastante coisa boa pra ser arrumado de vez... – a clériga concordou.

– O que a Mary foi falar com você...?

– Papai mandou uma carta para ela...

– Mandou?

– Eles se correspondem desde que papai chegou em Dalaran. – Imladris ficou surpresa e com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Ele com medo de morrer e ficar sozinho sabe? Voltar como um do Flagelo ou sei lá... Como um Abandonado... Aí resolveu escrever pra ela...

– Ah sim... Entendo...

– Se tornaram bons amigos... Ele encomenda algumas coisas para ela lá em Dragonblight, ela coleta alguns temperos daqui e manda de volta... Essas coisas...

– Estranho ver como o que era amor verdadeiro pode se tornar em amizade incondicional... – comentou Imladris com certo receio, Oxkhar enlaçou a mão dela na sua e beijou a mão da esposa.

– Não sei se é certo em dizer, mas gostaria muito de ser seu amigo pra sempre, Immie... – a clériga o olhou confusa. – Mas com o adicional bom de ser seu marido e amante e amorzão de todo sempre...

– Você é um bobão, sabia? – ela riu puxando a orelha dele.

 

**Dias depois em Silvermoon de manhã.**

 

– Olha o que eu ganhei da Sorena...? – a clériga mostrou uma caixa de presente bem empacotada. Eriol estava ali ansioso para saber o que era, já que ele estava incluso na lista de presentes. Ela foi tirando os presentes, o primeiro era um esquilo mecânico mensageiro de cor parda. – “ _Para melhorar a comunicação entre os engomadinhos_.”, hehehe, ela é tão fofinha... – lia a clériga.

– O que veio mais?

– “ _Para Eriol, o Indomável! Que controla a única montaria épica voadora que nenhum campeão de Silvermoon poderia ter_.”, oh é um óculos!

– É um girotrom-maximus 3000... – explicou o hóspede da casa. Ele também analisava a caixa. – Tem sorte, pirralho. Um desses custa os seus dois olhos no mercado negro... Deve ser de Dalaran...

– Serve pra quê?! – Eriol perguntou curioso, vendo todas as lentes dos óculos especiais.

– Quando você voar naquela coisa morta-viva, vai saber do que esses óculos são feitos... – explicou o hóspede sem ser ouvido.

– Eeeee, ahn... incomum... – Artemísia segurou uma pistola com ajustes no coldre e um cano enegrecido pelo uso. – “ _Diga tio Andrus que não mais derruba a gente quando ainda está quente. Tem suporte pro ombro aí também_.” – os olhos da clériga se encheram de lágrimas. – Ela arrumou a notória... Isso só não me enche de felicidade porque sou contra armas de qualquer tipo...

– Mestre Andrus vai ficar feliz! – Eriol verificou a arma restaurada.

– Ela mandou uma carta para Mestre Theridion e Magistrado Aminel...

– Pronta entrega, tia Artemísia! – exclamou o menino estufando o peito.

– Hey espere aí! Tem carta para Lethvalin para a Kali também... Ele deixou aqui mais cedo... – Eriol pegou as correspondências e desceu as escadas saltitando.

– Tem carta pra mim? – perguntou o hóspede.

– Não... Ela ainda acha que você a assombra...

– Bem, sei que pedir perdão pelas possessões a essa altura vai ser besteira... Por isso eu preciso que você...

– Sylvos, tem certeza disso...? – Artemísia entristeceu subitamente. – É assim que deve terminar mesmo?

– O meu caminho foi extirpado da sua vida, você teve a bravura de escolher o seu, logo tenho que ajeitar o meu.

– Sylvanas concorda com isso...? Você sabe que...

– Ela não me prende mais a esse mundo... E a única pessoa que me prendia está em boas mãos... – o espírito de Sylvos Windrunner sorria para Artemísia parado em uma das janelas do quarto dela.


	2. Interlúdio: A noiva-sacrifício

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em Dustwallow Marsh uma jovenzinha dotada de um dom peculiar é ofertada para um dragão nefasto.  
> Tudo sai ironicamente errado.

**Dustwallow Marsh exatos 13 anos atrás**

 

– Entendeu tudo direitinho?

– Sim, papai...

– Você é a preciosidade desse vilarejo... És a única que poderá nos salvar.

– O que seja.

– E se Neltharion quer uma esposa, nós temos que dar uma esposa a ele... A Brígida não serviria de esposa para ele...

– Não, não... Ela tem canelas tortas.

– E dentes feios.

– Tudo bem, eu aceito. Dá pra acabar com isso logo? – o tom na voz da jovenzinha elfa Joannes Lórien era de tédio mortal. Ela já sabia o que teria que fazer, qual era o seu destino. Aceitara isso no mesmo momento em que conhecera seu dom, o Dom da Profecia. Todos no vilarejo entranhado no meio do pântano borbulhante de Dustwallow Marsh sabiam que era um ato violento e amargo entregar a única filha de Sibilas Lórien, Arcanista Elfa que ajudara a fundar e proteger aquela vila de tantos perigos, para Neltharion, o filho mais velho de Asaletal. A garota elfa nem parecia se preocupar, estava era ansiosa.

– Minha filha... – disse o seu pai de criação, o cego Armande, conhecido por escrever as profecias que a mãe falecida dela dizia de tempos em tempos. O último ataque fora culminante para a desgraça do vilarejo. A maioria dos habitantes mortos, sua mãe morreu a protegendo do fogo mortal de Neltharion, vida em ruínas e ela era a única que poderia apaziguar o dragão negro que assolava a região. – E-eu... não me culpe...

– Pai Armande... Está tudo bem. Eu sei bem o que devo fazer. Não há surpresa alguma. – logo o ar se encheu de fumaça, fuligem e brasas espirradas ao vento. Neltharion chegava em sua forma humanóide com um robe negro impecável com uma insígnia de chamas bem no peito. Ele tinha o rosto fino e jovem, olhos avermelhados como brasas e sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Aonde está a minha linda esposa? – ele perguntou com a voz cavernosa e poderosa. Todos ali se ajoelharam ao poder do herdeiro de Asaletal. – Que não seja uma caipira humana de vocês, seus vermes inúteis... – Joannes se colocou na frente de todos e estendeu sua mão direita para o dragão personificado. – Ah, uma elfa atrevida...! – ele deu um sorrisinho com caninos salientes. – Adoro elfas atrevidas... – beijando a mão estendida, Joannes não expressou dor por ter a sua costa da mão marcada pelo hálito fervente do dragão. – Então querida elfa atrevida...

– O nome é Joannes. – o dragão sorriu novamente e a puxou para si.

– Saiba que a usarei para uma missão importantíssima...

– Já imagino o desastre que será...

– Dizem que tens o Dom da Profecia... Eu quero esse dom para meus futuros filhotes...

– É uma idéia muito perigosa...

– Você acha? – beijando seus lábios sem ela demonstrar emoção alguma. Os olhos de Joannes foram de um azul vivido para um cobre opaco.

– Seus planos são nefastos assim como teu nome filho de Asaletal. – disse uma voz através de Joannes. – Desista de teu intento ou sofrerás as conseqüências amargas.

– Mas que disparate é esse, sua elfa insignificante!! – dando um tapa que a derrubou no chão. Joannes segurou o rosto sentindo muita dor na mandíbula.

– Hey fracote, não se bate em uma donzela! – gritou alguém descendo dos céus em alta velocidade. Todos se afastaram ao verem que a voz atingiu a cabeça de Neltharion em cheio, abrindo uma cratera de quase 100 metros no local onde o filho de Asaletal estava.

– Fracote é você!! – gritou Neltharion alçando vôo e cobrindo a terra com suas enormes asas negras. O Sol de repente não brilhou mais para as pessoas no chão.

– Seu palermão! Abaixou sua guarda! – um jovenzinho de aproximadamente 20 anos pegou Joannes pela cintura e a puxou bem para si. – Eeer, olá Joannes... – ele disse todo envergonhado, a profetisa massageou a testa com fervor.

– Vocês dois estão me confundindo! Qual de vocês dois irá me raptar?!

– Eu!! – gritou os dois ao mesmo tempo, Neltharion não conseguia dar a volta para encarar o jovem audacioso.

– Sou eu Joannes, o seu futuro esposo! – disse o dragão negro. O jovem riu baixo e fez careta.

– Olha, pode até ser ele, mas se vier comigo vai ter vantagens adicionais...

– E o que seria pior que nascer com essa maldição em meus olhos? – disse a jovem elfa tediosamente.

– Que tal desafiar o destino? – ele disse bem no ouvido dela.

– Ninguém desafia o destino e sai vitorioso... – encarando bem ele. O jovem sorriu.

– Aqui é o Sr. Destino falando e ele quer mesmo ser desafiado. – Joannes tentou se desvencilhar dele. – Então... Quer vir comigo?

– Você vai fazer eu parar de ver... essas coisas? Ver o futuro? Eu ODEIO ver o futuro! – o jovem estendeu a mão para ela.

– Se confiar em mim, você fará o seu destino...

– Chronalis, não ouse interferir em meus planos!!– e subitamente tudo ali mudou de aspecto. Neltharion observava atônito a cena totalmente mudada. Estava no mesmo pântano, em sua mesma forma dracônica, mas sem o vilarejo e sem sua donzela-sacrifício. - MISERÁVEL!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Outland, Santuário das Estrelas, atualmente.**

 

A bagunça se espalhava pelo acampamento armado pelos Elfos de Shattrat, todos obedeciam a organização de Shattered Hand ou eram Cavaleiros do Sangue. Campeão Lightrend separava a briga entre Capitão Dranarus e o famoso Paladino da Ordem da Luz, Arator Windrunner. O cavaleiro cuspiu ao chão o sangue que brotava de sua boca bem perto dos pés do inimigo, Sorena Atwood segurava dois dos guardas com uma aura silenciadora como uma película fina, mas difícil de ultrapassar.

– Viemos para conversar, não para brigar! – ela gritou para o líder do acampamento.

– Tem idéia de quem é esse patife, menina elfa? – disse Capitão Dranarus – Esse desgraçado promove matança entre os nossos com aqueles malditos da Aliança!

– Nunca fiz tal coisa!! Retire o que disse, seu amaldiçoado!! – Arator avançou alguns passos, foi a vez da prima dissipar a aura, livrar os guardas e ir em direção ao paladino orgulhoso e estapeá-lo na cabeça com força. A cota de escamas de dragão tilintou com o tapa e Arator se encolheu para baixo. – Aaaaai!

– Conversar, não brigar. Sabem conjugar esse verbo na boa? Eu posso ensinar. – e virando para o grupo de guardas que os cercavam agora. - Eu converso... – apontando para si mesma e mostrando a insígnia de Silvermoon no manto. - Tu conversas! – estapeando o primo novamente no ombro largo. – Ele conversa. – apontando para o líder. – Nós conversamos... – indicando ela, Arator e os guardas. – Vós converseis... – para o líder e os guardas. – E eles conversam. – indicando os Cavaleiros de Dragonhawks que pairavam sobre eles. – Viu como é fácil? Vamos fazer de novo? – Lightrend cochichou algo no ouvido do líder, depois este apaziguou os ânimos dos guardas exaltados.

– O que querem? – Lightrend subiu um morrinho e foi para o fundo do acampamento.

– Só as direções para Área 52... E soube que há um Capitão de Vôo aqui que faz a rota... – Arator pegava água do seu cantil e viu que este já acabara. Ele olhou para a prima com sofrimento. Parecia uma criança.

– Cobraremos pela viagem. E não vai ser barato! – Sorena revolveu a sua bolsinha de dinheiro e viu que o primo gotejava suor abundante.

– Fechado, mercenário... – ela comentou jogando a bolsinha de dinheiro para ele. – Exijo duas montarias voadoras e vou pegar algumas coisas no taverneiro... – puxando o primo estranhamente cansado com ela para uma construção precária que servia de hospedaria para os viajantes. E colocando Arator em uma cadeira, depois tirando um frasco avermelhado da mochila, deixou-o tomar um tanto.

– Queima... – Sorena sentiu a testa do primo e deu-lhe um lenço umedecido com o mesmo conteúdo do frasco.

– Já, já passa... – ela disse levantando, enchendo o cantil com água da fontezinha dali e voltando ao líder. – Posso usar a caixa de correio também, mercenário? – o mais velho iria protestar, mas ela já colocava cartas dentro da caixa de correios mágica. – Vai me revistar e ver se eu sou um perigo para a nação élfica?

– Vocês vieram a pé de Honor Hold?! Estão malucos?

– Ahn... sim! Windrunners são assim mesmo... – o líder arregalou os olhos e seus lábios mexeram sem falarem.

– W-windrunner...?!

– O rapaz devidamente insultado e quase surrado ali dentro é filho de Alleria Windrunner, conhece? – o líder endireitou a postura e observou o quanto Arator tomava água. – E eu sou filha de Sylvos Windrunner... – mostrando o anel antes pertencente ao pai. E depois tirando um outro anel do bolso. – Sobrinha dessa aqui também... – era o anel de Sylvanas Windrunner, com o brasão dos Abandonados. – Mas vamos deixar entre nós, sim?

– Não obedecemos aos mortos-vivos...!

– É, eu também não obedeço... Mas você vai me tratar melhor só porque eu sou uma Windrunner não é? – Capitão Dranarus pigarreou sem graça.

– Respeitamos os nossos heróis... A família Windrunner sempre defendeu a nação élfica desde os tempos em que estávamos na Aliança.

– Viu como é bom aulas de História? – dando tapinhas na cabeça do líder. Ele devolveu a bolsinha de dinheiro para ela, ela tirou algumas moedas e colocou de volta na mão dele. – Eu sei o quanto é difícil manter Dragonhawks em um lugar feio como esse. Aceite e não reclame.

– E-eu não poderia... – Arator saiu do prédio comendo uma maçã.

– Acho que tou melhor...

– Quer tentar de novo? – ela perguntou com carinha exageradamente macabra. O primo fez pose de gorila e bateu no peitoral de sua armadura.

– Vamos à caça!! – mastigando mais outro pedaço. Capitão Dranarus franziu a testa.

– O que vocês malucos estão pensando em fazer?!

– Vacas infernais, aí vamos nós!! – Arator saiu correndo para a saída do acampamento. Sorena sorriu gentilmente para o líder.

– Será que você pode guardar minhas coisas um pouquinho? É que eu e Arator queremos ver um daqueles rikes lá em cima na estrada, mas um bando de javalis chatos nos atacou... Arator foi atingido com um ferrão deles, dá febre essa porcaria!

– Vocês realmente são Windrunners...

– Vamos logo Sooooor!! – a mais nova ergueu as sobrancelhas várias vezes.

– Se conseguirmos derrubar um deles, prometo trazer a carcaça aqui pra vocês guardarem sim? – Campeão Lightrend a cutucou e entregou um embrulho enorme, Sorena segurou com dificuldade.

– Fala pro seu primo maluco que ele se esqueceu disso... – Sorena apoiou o embrulho no braço. – Estarei aqui quando vocês decidirem voltar.

– Certinho, senhor Campeão! – ela bateu continência e saiu correndo atrás do primo. Capitão Dranarus assoviou para alguns guardas.

– Ajudem esses aventureiros pirados... – os guardas foram com má vontade. – Eles vão caçar rikes... – os guardas sorriram um para o outro e melhoraram o humor.

– Aratooooor, sua espada!!

– Esqueciiiiii!!

– Cabeça de ventoooo!! - ouviam eles gritando no vale.

– Segura aí, segura aí!! – sons de espada e flechas.

– Tem certeza que eles são mesmo da família Windrunner...? – perguntou o líder. Lightrend confirmou.

– E você ainda vai ouvir muito deles por aqui...

 

**Undercity mesmo dia.**

 

– E então...? – questionou a Rainha de Undercity colocando suas luvas negras com detalhes imitando ossos das mãos.

– Nada ainda, Dama Sombria... Enviamos a notícia para a clériga Imladris, mas ela informou que a referida elfa está em Outland... – informou o mensageiro.

– Outland?! – a voz de Sylvanas foi alta, clara e com certa revolta. – Mas pra que aquela desmiolada está fazendo em Outland?!

 

**Outland, final do dia.**

 

– Dor... – gemeu Arator caído no chão. O vapor esverdeado do monstro abatido estava se dissipando. Os guardas arrastavam o corpo imenso do rike com a ajuda de dois kodos de carga. Sorena estava sentadinha na escadaria comendo pão com banana e cantarolando uma canção. – Você não está moída?

– Estou...

– E...?

– Só que eu não fico resmungando que nem um bebê chorão como você...

– Eu não sou bebê chorão!! – ele se levantou rapidamente e se encolheu caindo no chão. – Aaaai doooor...!!

– Bebezinho de mamãe...

– Cala essa boca!

– Mamãe não pode assoprar o dodói do neném...

– A maldita me deixou pra trás porque não tinha coragem de aceitar o que eu era!

– Que diferença faz? Seu pai também não iria te levar pra casa... – o primo ficou calado e tentando se curar. Sorena atacou o cantil de couro na barriga dele. – Toma poção de restauração... Já levou chifrada de javali e porrada de rike... – ele obedeceu tomando o cantil inteiro.

– Eu poderia ido morar em Theramore...

– Você endoidou da cabeça depois de levar unhada de rike?! Aquele lugar é péssimo!

– Mas me disseram que os maiores heróis do Reino estão por lá... E meio-elfos... E Lady Proudmoore... – ele suspirou.

– Não sei se você recebe notícias lá de Azeroth com freqüência, mas... Todo cara que flertou com ela acabou causando confusão...

– Quê?! – o primo sentou perto dela ainda tomando na cantil.

– Kael’Thas Sunstrider...? Antigo Príncipe dos Elfos de Quel’Thalas... Foi pro Kirin-Tor, viu a formosura da garota e endoidou. Arthas Menethil, paixãozinha adolescente? Endoidou.

– Quem é Arthas Menethil? – Sorena fez cara de estranheza e depois caiu na risada. – O que foi?!

– Tenho mesmo que te levar em Undercity! Nossa tia vai adorar ouvir isso...

– Você fala dela o tempo todo... – resmungou Arator remexendo na mochila de Sorena, ela o estapeou na mão.

– Não mexa na bolsa de uma garota!

– Tou com fome! – ele disse sofregamente. Ela tirou um outro pacote com pão com banana.

– Neném chorão! – os dois morderam e mastigaram no mesmo tempo.

– Tia Sylvanas é poderosa assim?

– Arram... A melhor feiticeira que eu já vi...

– Você não conheceu Illidan Stormrage...

– Aquele cegueta roxo? Fichinha perto dela...

– Arquimonde o Enganador?

– Ela derrubou três dreadlords da Legião Flamejante...

– Poxa, dreadlords?! – o primo se surpreendeu com a boca cheia. – Mas ela não era arqueira-vigia que nem a...

– Ela é multiclasse... Faz uma pancada de coisa ao mesmo tempo...

– Ela deve ser bem poderosa...

– Arram... – tomando suco de melão e arrotando sonoramente.

– Mal-educada... – Sorena riu com a provocação.

– Temos que visitar a outra tia então...

– Qual outra tia? Ah! Tia Vee...

– Essa mesmo que ninguém se lembra, coitada! – mordendo um bom pedaço e indicando o rike estropiado sendo decepado por muitos soldados da Shattered Sun, um grupinho de viajantes parara para ver o espetáculo. – Eu tenho saudades da cara maléfica dela...

– Ela vive de mau-humor, caramba! Os meninos ouviam muito!

– Você ouviria também se sua mãe fosse zelosa... – provocou Sorena o socando no braço.

– Pois não era... – ele entristeceu rapidamente e se levantou para pegar sua bagagem para a próxima aventura.

– Hey bebê chorão! – Arator virou-se com os olhos azulados faiscando de fúria. – Sem neurose. Você vale bem mais pra mim do que todas elas juntas... – o rapaz meio-elfo sorriu largamente e correu para suas mochilas. – Tirando a morta-viva. Eu gosto dela pacas!! – ela balançou os braços para o alto. - Só não fala pra ninguém, sim? Não quero que minha reputação seja manchada por esse detalhe... – Arator ajeitou a bagagem nas costas e pendurou sua espada no suporte que tinha escondido entre a capa e a armadura.

– Vamos? – Sorena levantou, limpou a boca com a manga do manto novo que ganhara em Silvermoon e se sentia extremamente confiante com ele.

– Próxima parada: Área 52... – indo para o Capitão de Vôo e sorrindo como uma criança feliz. – Senhor Capitãããooo...?

– Tá, tá, está certo! Capitão Dranarus já me deu as instruções e quer vocês bem longe daqui o mais rápido possível...

– Oh priminho, somos famosos!!

– Os Windirritantes!! – Arator montou no wyrvern pardo e ajeitou as duas mochilas nas costas.

– Valeu aew tio... – disse Sorena beijando a face do elfo que ficou muito sem graça pela demonstração de carinho gratuita. – Te mando carta falando que chegamos bem sim?

– Beijos, não-me-manda-carta, tchau... – disse Arator rapidamente e depois fazendo uma pose heróica brandiu: - Ao infinito e Alééém!! – o wyrvern se moveu abaixo dele, e o paladino foi obrigado a segurar bem as rédeas da sela. Sorena já pairava sobre ele.

– Trouxa!! – ela exclamou rindo muito dele.

– Quando a gente descer, eu te acerto com o rabo dessa coisa aqui...

– Ai que medo do bebê chorão...

– Pára de me chamar de bebê chorão!!

 

**Undercity já de noite.**

 

Alguém extremamente entediado tentava se concentrar arduamente para fazer um molho de chaves se mover sozinho até ela com a força do pensamento. O esforço fazia seu rosto ficar com rugas e uma careta cômica. Cansou depois da quarta tentativa e deixou os ombros caírem. Resolveu apelar para o óbvio.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheirooo!! – gritou para o silêncio que presidia o Apotecário Real desativado. Tentou olhar além do alcance que conseguia, mas só viu as sombras dos mesmos objetos e paredes. A teia tão bem presa ao seu corpo já adormecera parte de suas pernas, mas aquela irritaçãozinha abaixo do umbigo a incomodava de tantos em tantos. – É sério!! Banheiro por favoooor!! Ou vou acabar fazendo aqui mesmo... – fazendo uma cara sofrida ao pensar na possibilidade. – E são as minhas melhores calças de caça... Não tem como comprar outras e nem lavar... A não ser que tenham sabão neutro aqui...

– Ahn... posso ajudar? – disse uma elfa vestida impecavelmente com um vestido escuro com detalhes prateados nas bordas. O molho de chaves estava na mão dela e ela destrancou a jaula em que colocaram Lady Annie. Rapidamente ela livrou a grossa teia enrolada no corpo da meio-elfa com um poder emanado de uma das suas mãos e a ajudou ficar de pé.

– Banheiro, banheiro, banheiroooo!! – Lady Annie levantou trocando passos, mãos na altura da virilha e empurrando quem estivesse no espaço entre ela e um cantinho bem escuro do Apotecário. Os guardas que acompanharam a Embaixadora Imladris observaram a movimentação, mas a elfa apenas pediu para que eles esperassem. Um ruído baixo de esguicho foi ouvido no espaço vazio do Apotecário. Alguns guardas olharam um para os outros não entendendo a situação, outros se afastaram ao ver que Mistress Carrie chegava a passos lentos inaudíveis, jeitosa com toda sua forma aracnídea. Quando o ruído terminou, a menina veio cambaleante do cantinho abotoando as calças de ladino que roubara de um aventureiro desprevenido na fronteira de Howling Fjord.

– Ai que alivio... – a menina suspirou baixinho. E colocando as mãos para trás, ela foi de volta para a jaula, sentou ao chão e esperou alguém falar.

– Você está livre. – anunciou a elfa que a soltara. Annie apenas olhou para a elfa e depois para Mistress Carrie lá atrás, um olhar totalmente venenoso pra cima dela.

– Sim, que legal...

– Pode ir... Você foi declarada inocente no Julgamento...

– Julgamento que nem vi! Que bom! – disse Lady Annie com uma cara fingidamente animada, mas não moveu um músculo.

– Isso quer dizer que você pode... sair e fazer o que bem entender de sua vida... – a elfa se aproximou da jaula.

– Oh sim... Tou sabendo... – olhando para os lados e evitando encarar qualquer coisa.

– Podemos te deixar em Northrend se você quiser... Mistress Carrie disse que você vem de um vilarejo em Forte Valgarde...

– Viagem looonga... – respondeu a menina mordendo os lábios. – Preciso lavar as mãos... Posso? – Imladris não entendeu a fala, mas deu de ombros.

– Há água potável nas fontes perto da Quadra dos Ladinos... – a menina foi caminhando lentamente, observando muito bem cada um e tomando uma distância enorme entre a direção da Quadra indicada e Mistress Carrie. – Rapazes, podem mostrar a menina onde tem as fontes...? – um dos guardas de elite acenou com a cabeça e seguiu a garota. A nerubiana mostrou os dentes afiados assim que a menina ousou olhá-la de soslaio, Lady Annie saiu correndo de medo.

– Não concordo com a decisão! – replicou ela enfurecida. – Essa criaturinha roubou algo muito sagrado para nós! Eu a quero de volta!!

– Mistress Carrie, é difícil saber o que a menina fez com a Saga. Do jeito que a descreveu, já deve ter vendido pra algum comerciante em qualquer lugar entre Forte Valgarde e aqui...

– Seria justo se EU ficasse em posse da ladrazinha e desse o castigo merecido a ela! Malditazinha, filha de pragas... – Imladris se intimidou com os xingamentos, a aracnídea deu as costas para todos e foi em direção onde as fontes estavam. Imladris sorriu para seus pés e voltou aos seus afazeres. Já sentia saudades de Oxkhar e ia demorar alguns dias para voltar para ele.

 

O Clube da Luta se concentrava no próximo participante, um anão briguento recém capturado nas fronteiras com Silverpine Forest. Os membros do Clube empurravam o anão e depois um deles se colocou no centro da roda.

– Vem cá tampinha...

– Seu desgraçado morto-vivo!!

– Me diz uma novidade? – e um duelo corpo a corpo violento começou sob o olhar atento de Lady Annie. Ela já havia lavado as mãos, tomado muita água, e roubara discretamente de um viajante Tauren a sua bolsinha de moedas e uma carta selada ainda. O duelo se seguia com muito sangue espirrado no chão, urros dos participantes, resfolegar do anão, risadas do Abandonado envolvido diretamente. A meio-elfa não entendeu bem porque as pessoas se digladiavam desse jeito, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de observar bem os movimentos dos Abandonados, o jeito gingado de mexerem os ossos antes que pudessem atacar, ninguém tinha bolsos, nem nada de interessante para furtar, mas ficou impressionada com a destreza do combatente morto-vivo.

– Cadê sua bravura, nanico? – provocou novamente, o anão avançou furiosamente e tentou derrubá-lo com um golpe bruto com as mãos, mas o Abandonado desviou rapidamente e plantou uma cotovelada nas costas do inimigo. O anão caiu ofegante de joelho ao chão. – Você não é de nada...

– O que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Lady Annie para um. O questionado deu uma olhada em quem fizera a pergunta.

– Estão lutando...

– Mas por que lutam?

– Para sobreviver...

– Mas um deles já está morto, não tem como sobreviver se já está morto...

– Aqui no Clube da Luta funciona assim, agora calada! – ordenou o Abandonado voltando sua atenção ao duelo. O cara que lutava parou bruscamente e apontou para o questionado.

– Regra número 1 do Clube da Luta?! – todos silenciaram as provocações, xingamentos e urros de ânimo.

– N-não há um Clube da Luta, senhor Tyler...

– Mas vocês lutam... Então é um Clube da Luta...

– QUAL É A REGRA NÚMERO 1 DO CLUBE DA LUTA??? – gritou Tyler para ser bem ouvido, a garotinha fez careta, ouvia exageradamente com os ouvidos élficos.

– NÃO HÁ UM CLUBE DA LUTA!! – gritaram os outros em resposta.

– Mas se vocês são o Clube da Luta, por que negam a existência do próprio Clube...? – alguém a agarrou pela gola e a puxou do lugar.

– Chega de perguntar, fora daqui. – era Mistress Carrie a ameaçando com as quelíceras. – Fora daqui bem rapidinho ou corto suas pernas fora...

– Mas eu não tenho pra onde ir!! – a nerubiana esvaziou os bolsos dela e a obrigou tirar as botas. Alguns objetos caíram ao chão.

– Se vira! – dois guardas pegaram a menina pelos braços e subiram com ela pelos corredores até atingirem os esgotos e a jogarem no gramado seco do começo dos esgotos.

 

Lady Annie rolou no gramado e só foi parar quando um pé pesado pisou no chão para interceptá-la. Espadas e flechas miraram para a cabeça dela.

– Os malditos te mandaram para nos espionar é? Pois descobriu bem o que te espera, infiel... – era um senhor muito alto e robusto, cicatriz nos lábios e uma armadura de cota de malha coberta por uma camiseta branca com um símbolo vermelho.

– Posso pedir parola? – perguntou Lady Annie tentando ser amigável. Uma sucessão de baques surdos de corpos foi ouvido e logo o senhor que a ameaçou teve o rosto atingido por um punho grande e forte. Dentes pularam fora e ele caiu com um sorriso demente no chão.

– Blábláblá camarada... Vocês têm as idéias mais absurdas do mundo sobre a Luz... – e virando-se para a menina caída no chão. – Posso ajudar? – estendendo a mão que nem a elfa de antes. Era um humano jovem, cabelos loiros bem cortados rente as entradas, olhos castanhos claros grandes e um rosto quadrado.

– E-eu tou bem... acho... – se levantando com o puxão dele. Ajeitou-se como podia e sentiu as escoriações nos braços, quadril e rosto. Depois de uma maratona de dois dias pendurada em uma teia nerubiana, sem comida ou água, ainda fora jogava morro abaixo e quase morta.

– Foi uma rolagem maneira ali em cima... - o rapaz riu quebrando o silêncio, Annie tentou sorrir também, mas sua mandíbula doía. Franziu a testa e saiu andando tonteando. – Hey, vai aonde?

– Pra algum lugar aí... Sei lá... Não quero saber... – o rapaz foi segui-la, mas alguém descia o morro as pressas em uma corrida só. Oxkhar foi obrigado a deixar a espada no chão e pegar Imladris antes que ela rolasse morro abaixo.

– Nunca pensei que aqui fosse tão íngreme!

– Nunca saiu escondidinha pelos fundos, querida...? – ele disse malicioso, Imladris o afastou com um empurrão carinhoso.

– Canastrão... – e olhando para os lados. – Aonde ela foi? – Ox aprontou a espada curta na bainha do cinturão que usava.

– A menininha? – ele apontou para o Lago em volta das ruínas.

– Temos que ir atrás dela...

– Mas por quê?

– Porque não vou deixar uma meio-elfa perdida em Tirisfal Glades!

– Meio-elfa? Ela é meio-elfa mesmo?

– Não percebeu? – caminhando para a margem da água.

– Pra mim era outra elfa...

– Ela tinha orelhas menores e os olhos? Você nem percebe nisso não é?

– Como não?! É o que eu mais gosto em você, paixão... – Imladris sorriu para si, mas fez cara de séria ao olhar para ele. – Por que é tão importante? Ela sabe se virar sozinha não?

– Ela veio de Northrend a mando do Mestre Derris... Ele prometeu 300 peças de ouro para ela, nunca pagou. Ela está sozinha, longe de casa, sem um tostão e provavelmente com medo...

– Ela pareceu bem destemida ao roubar o tal Bastão lá no dia da invasão...

– Ela é ladina... – Oxkhar sorriu e puxou a esposa para perto dele.

– Eu sei, e ladinos fazem por trás amorzinho... Não quero que ela mate o curandeiro primeiro... – sussurrando no ouvido da elfa.

– Ox, isso não é hora de... – a clériga ficou tão vermelha que nem percebeu que a menina estava caída no chão desacordada. Uma aranha gigante se aproximando velozmente. – Ox, rápido! – o guerreiro Farstriders se adiantou e lançou a espada curta em direção da aranha que guinchou algo e espalhou sangue negro e viscoso no chão. Imladris chegou depois indo direto para a menina. Um ferrão estava pregado em seu pescoço.

– Poxa! Essas aranhas têm mira boa por aqui hein?

– Nem queira saber o quanto a “nossa” mira é boa... – disse alguém chegando de mansinho. Mistress Carrie descera o morro e verificava os membros da Cruzada Escarlate caídos ou sendo escondidos por outros dentro da Fortificação deles lá embaixo, perto da entrada do esgoto de Undercity.

– Minha cabeça dói... – resmungou Lady Annie abrindo os olhos com dificuldade e salivando muito. – Aranhas malditas!

– Você trate de me respeitar, mamífero inferior! – Carrie cutucou as pernas da menina com uma de suas patas. Imladris verificava o ferrão e aplicava uma cura menor nela para apaziguar a dor. A menina estava tão mole que mal conseguia falar direito.

– Isso é mesmo a vida real...? Eu me sinto engraçada... - Seu corpo deu um espasmo para frente e ela vomitou ao chão seguido por tosse seca. Demorou um pouco para Imladris estabilizá-la quieta no chão. – Isso vai ficar assim pra SEEEMPRE?! – ela esganiçou chorosa por culpa do veneno ainda no organismo.

– As “minhas amigas” andaram se sofisticando nos ataques... – disse a nerubiana recolhendo seu vestido arrastando no lodo da margem do Lago. – Se você não tivesse aparecido, clériga Imladris, ela morreria sufocada pelo ferrão. Este atinge exatamente o nervo que controla os músculos para a dilatação dos pulmões... – Oxkhar estava de olhos arregalados pela aranha gigante que falava e vestia roupas pretas bem ali na frente deles.

– Ox...? – Immie pediu e ele içou a menina e a colocou em suas costas.

– O que será que essa menina come? Vento?

– Pelo jeito sim... – disse Imladris de cara fechada. A nerubiana já havia entrado novamente.

– Não consigo enxergar naaaada! – reclamou Lady Annie balançando a cabeça vigorosamente.

– Claro que consegue! – replicou Ox já irritado com a menina se debatendo em suas costas.

– Eu tenho dois dedos... Não, peraê... Quatro dedos... Um, dois, três, quatro... – a menina contava os dedos dormentes, enquanto o guerreiro a segurava bem pelas pernas.

– Aonde levo a praguinha barulhenta?

– Vamos dar a volta... Entraremos pelas ruínas porque aí não vamos ter o perigo de algum guarda te atacar só por ela estar aí atrás...

– Tou em perigo aqui... – Imladris virou-se imediatamente. - Se essa guria acordar e me atacar com os golpes ladinos, eu tou ferrado... – ajeitando as pernas da menina em volta de sua cintura. Ela parara de se mexer e roncava atrás dele.

– Melhor o guerreiro que o curandeiro, amorzinho...

– Isso eu vou ter que concordar... – ele disse com um sorrisinho já conhecido.

– Uuuuuuuhaaaaaaaaa!! – gritou Lady Annie com um outro espasmo apertando os ombros de Oxkhar com toda força. O rapaz suprimiu o gemido de dor e olhou para trás com revolta.

– Quer parar quieta?!

– Não me sinto cansada... – e caiu subitamente em sono profundo com rosto grudado na nuca do guerreiro. Ele balançou a cabeça desaprovando.

– Essas crianças de hoje... No meu tempo não era assim não... - Imladris sentiu um estranho arrepio assomar sua nuca e virou-se rapidamente, Oxkhar havia desviado o olhar segundos antes para outro lugar.

– Pare de me olhar assim! Dá agonia! – se colocando ao lado dele e verificando o pulso calmo da ferida.

– Posso fazer o quê se esse vestido deixa o seu corpo bem... ahn... visível aos pobres incautos que colocam os olhos em vossa beldade...

– Isso foi um elogio ou uma cantada furada? – Imladris provocou voltando a andar na frente dele com certo andar mais sedutor. Oxkhar sorriu largamente fixando seu olhar em um ponto abaixo da cintura da clériga.

– Mary tinha um carneirinho... Um carneirinho branquinho, ieieie...

– Por que está cantando?

– Distraindo a minha mente para não obedecer ao meu corpo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dalaran dias depois.**

 

Uma ovelha assustada corria em direção oposta de Sorena Atwood. Ela carregava um pacotão vindo da Quadra dos Vendedores.

– Me chama de manajunkie de novo, maricona! – ela exclamou com um sorrisinho no rosto. A antiga freguesa de seu pai, a comilona de manto cinza fez um breve: “Beeeh!” para a ovelha assustada. Desceu a rua e encontrou a Barbearia da cidade, entrou, coloco o pacotão no chão e sentou na cadeirinha.

– No que posso servir, menina Windrunner?

– Repicado aqui na frente. Sei que quando voltar pra Lordaeron, vai estar muuuuito calor por lá... – a goblin Kizzi Copperclip pegou a tesoura exageradamente maior que a mão nodosa e esverdeada dela e começou a picotar as mechas avermelhadas da elfa.

– Não quer que eu corte mais acima?

– Oh não, não! Eu gosto dele assim... acho... – e suspirando. – Opinião de mãe vale?

– É suspeita, mas fica bem em seu rosto... – a goblin fazia o serviço tão rápido que pedaços de cabelo voavam por toda parte. - Conseguiu a ignição que queria?

– Oh sim! Demorou, mas foi!

– Não te disse que na Área 52 você encontrava de tudo?

– De tudo mesmo...! – ela riu um pouco se lembrando de sua aventura nos confins do final das Terras Além de Outland.

 

Um amontoado de pêlos se movia depressa entre uma mesa e outra. Um rabinho minúsculo se agitava toda vez que um cliente da Estalagem Crisálida lhe oferecia um pouquinho de pão. Não se via olhos ou focinho, apenas pêlos brancos, espessos e em todos os lugares. Imladris quase tropeçou na coisinha agitada e a içou do chão com carinho.

– Da onde você veio coisinha miúda? – sentindo a pulsação acelerada da coisinha branca. – Da onde veio? – ela perguntou para o goblin ajudante de seu sogro, Rin Duoctane.

– Ooooh milady, cuidado eu teria! Essa coisa aí faz portais dimensionais como pássaros fazem ninhos... – a clériga olhou bem para a coisinha peluda e afastou os pêlos que supostamente deveriam revelar um focinho.

– Oh, lado errado... – ela disse girando a coisinha devagar e afastou os pêlos novamente. – Oh você existe! – a coisa tinha focinho gelado, olhos muito escuros e um bafo terrível. – Eeeew... Você precisa melhorar sua dieta mocinha...

– Como sabe que é fêmea? – perguntou Hrodi chegando com caixas de mantimentos. Oxkhar puxava um carrinho igualmente cheio de coisas, mas bem mais pesado.

– Segredos de mulher, sogrinho...

– Pô pai! Deixou o pior pra mim! Dá uma mão aqui!

– Sou um pobre velho caduco, filho meu... – Hrodi disfarçou fingindo ter uma dorzinha nas costas. – A espinha não agüenta mais tanto peso... – Imladris colocou o animal desconhecido no chão e fez um gesto mínimo para a caixa maior que estava no carrinho.

– Onde coloco sogrinho? – ela perguntou calmamente. Oxkhar ficou boquiaberto, pois a caixa estava levitando levemente a sua frente.

– Isso vai pra cima. São as coisas da Sorena.

– Ela é bem mais vaidosa que eu nisso... – Imladris verificou o conteúdo e eram roupas e mais roupas. Um par de galochas ameaçou escapar da caixa, Hrodi as recolheu. – Olha só! Sorena usa galochas! – Oxkhar se recuperou da surpresa e foi desembarcando as caixas com mantimentos e barris de cerveja quente.

– C-como que consegue fazer isso?! – o esposo perguntou animado.

– Levitação telecinética. Muito difícil de fazer. Tem que ser elite para conseguir mover objetos pesados.

– Mamãe Artemísia me ensinou isso lá em Silvermoon... Até um coelho caolho de barba azul consegue fazer isso... – disse Sorena entrando pelos fundos, com seu pacotão embrulhado. Imladris mandou língua para ela. – Tá, retiro o que digo: Oxkhar você NUNCA conseguiria fazer isso sozinho, porque a Immie é poderosa demais e não vai te ensinar...

– Eu sempre fico pra trás... – e depois percebendo no corte de cabelo novo da irmã, ele riu. – Alguém resolveu virar menininha agora! Mas galochas e macacões não são nada femininos, maninha...

– Sem preconceito! Sou uma engenheira qualificada agora. Tenho que ter certos cuidados... – prendendo os cabelos bem presos atrás da nuca.

– Eu apóio totalmente... – Imladris sorriu cúmplice para a amiga e levitou a caixa maior para o quarto onde elas ocupavam.

– Hey, esquece isso! Meu quarto é lá no final do corredor... – avisou Sorena subindo as escadas depressa.

– Mas e o nosso quarto?

– Arram... – pigarreou Hrodi.

– Arram também... – pigarreou Oxkhar. – Tá pensando o quê? Vai me deixar dormir no sofá, é?

– Quarto que era de vocês, agora é do casal casado.

– Sinceramente eu deixaria o Ox no sofá. Não gostaria de ouvir vocês dois... ahn... dormindo ao lado do meu quarto.

– Por isso o quarto no final do corredor, mocinha. Era o único que restava, estamos lotados para essa semana.

– Que bom, sogrinho! – o velho Hrodi ruborizou as orelhas e sorriu tímido para a nora.

– Vou mudar de roupa. Não façam nada ilegal enquanto não estou participando! – indo correndo para o quarto afastado.

– Até parece. – Oxkhar carregava um barril cheio de vinho, Imladris fez menção de levitá-lo, mas ele a olhou. – Pode deixar meu bem... Esse seu paladino falido ainda tem histamina pra levar coisas pesadas pro porão.

– Cuidado as escadas, meu filho!

– Entendi! – exclamou Ox já descendo pelas escadinhas no fundo do balcão.

– Os negócios de vento em popa, não? – Immie olhou ao redor depois de erguer a coisinha peluda para fazer carinho no recém-descoberto cocoruto.

– Isso é muito bom... Estou aqui há um ano e já fiz muita coisa que jamais pensei que iria fazer... – sorriu o sogro com otimismo. – Vinte e cinco anos estagnado naquele lugar atrasado e finalmente descobri a minha verdadeira vocação...

– Limpar copos e levar bêbados pra fora? – disse Sorena descendo com um macacão usado e alaranjado, um pouco largo nas pernas, uma blusa de algodão surrada e furada em partes das mangas, usando óculos com lentes ajustáveis e cheias de faróis em volta segurando um par de luvas de borracha bem justas e as galochas pretas.

– Sorena, você está usando galochas!! – exclamou o pai rindo. Ela fez uma cara de desentendida e desceu o resto dos degraus esfregando as mãos.

– Hora do teste número um... – rindo de jeito macabro. Imladris a observou bem e fez um aceno com a cabeça.

– Está virando gente... Parabéns... Precisa de mim para te ressuscitar quando você cair daquela coisa voadora? – a elfa menor pensou um pouco.

– Ahn... Eu diria um “não” automático, mas já que você pensou na possibilidade de uma queda... – saindo em passos pesados por culpa das galochas. – Arator não sabe ressuscitar pessoas ainda...

– Aaaah o famoso Arator está aqui? – disse a clériga levantando as sobrancelhas sugestionando algo mais. – Paladino ele não?

– O Mané nem sabe metade do que eu sei! – resmungou Oxkhar voltando e batendo as mãos nas calças de tecido azulado e surrado. – A Ordem anda perdendo credibilidade por treinar perdedores como ele. – Sorena o socou bem no braço.

– Fale isso novamente de meu primo e eu te castro! – Hrodi riu e apontou para o filho.

– Cuidado aí, filhão... Quero netos para poder contar histórias quando eu ficar gagá... – Imladris se encolheu lentamente atrás do balcão e fingiu não ter escutado o comentário acariciando a coisinha peluda em seu colo.

– Qual é pai... Já tá pensando em ser avô tão cedo...? – e chegando perto da sua esposa. – Deixa eu curtir um pouquinho aqui com minha mulher... Passear por esse mundão afora... Pilhar alguns tesouros, bater em caras maus e todas essas coisas que aventureiros fazem para sobreviver.

– Você não queria um casamento, mas uma curandeira em tempo integral não é? – provocou Sorena ajeitando as galochas nos pés.

– Nem foi isso... – Oxkhar se agarrou todo atrás de Imladris e a beijou no rosto. – A Immie conquistou meu coração com unhas e dentes... – a esposa mostrou os dentes e as unhas fazendo pose de ataque.

– Eu sou uma vampira! – mordendo o rosto de Ox e o cutucando com o quadril para se afastar dela.

– Bem, fiquem aí com suas trocas de afeto e carinho. Eu tenho uma missão muito importante... – fazendo uma pausa dramática, colocando os óculos no rosto e olhando para as nuvens brancas e fofas de Dalaran. – Inovar a ciência da aerodinâmica goblin...! - Seus olhos esverdeados perderam o brilho e refletiram nas lentes exatamente a cor que eram de verdade: Um leve castanho claro cor de mel. – Whoooa, eu consigo ver tudo daqui, hahaha! – ela riu alto saindo pela porta da frente. Uma ovelha passou por ela, mas berrou desesperada e voltou pelo mesmo caminho.

– SORENA!! – Hrodi gritou para a filha já lá fora. – Você não fez de novo, fez?!

– Eu? Imagina!!

– O que ela fez...? – Imladris e Ox correram para a porta da Estalagem e viram o desespero da ovelha fofinha que corria em círculos e berrava para qualquer um que aparecesse. Hrodi arregaçou as mangas de sua camiseta preta e foi até a rua catar o animal perturbado.

– É a segunda vez que ela transforma alguém em ovelha! – correndo atrás da quadrúpede e sendo mal-sucedido. Imladris gargalhou e prendeu os longos cabelos loiros em forma de coque atrás da nuca. Beijou Oxkhar nos lábios e tentou alcançar Sorena lá no final da viela. A coisinha peluda corria atrás dela, desviando de todos. – Volta aqui! – Oxkhar suspirou alto com a cara de apaixonado e só acordou quando seu pai gritou: - Ajuda aqui garoto! Essa aqui é pior que as galinhas fujonas lá da Taverna!

– Tou indo! – arregaçando as suas mangas também e se abaixando para alcançar a ovelha na corrida.

 

**Krassus Landing minutos depois.**

 

Arator se engalfinhava com dois garotos exatamente iguais pendurados em seus dois braços. Os três riam muito, tanto que chamou atenção de um pequeno grupo de orcs da Fronte Warsong que haviam chegado naquele instante por montarias voadoras. O Capitão de Vôo Skywing cochichava com a Mestre em Vôo nas Planícies geladas de Northrend sobre a Geringonça Voadora Turbo estacionada bem ali no ponto de aterrissagem.

– Primo Arator, como é que funciona? – perguntava Giramar.

– E se eu apertar esse botão, o que acontece? – foi Galdarin já apertando o botão.

– Não, não!! A Sorena vai me matar se vocês mexerem nisso! – e tentando tirar um dos gêmeos do cockpit, ele se atrapalhou todo e segurou o menino pelas pernas de ponta-cabeça. – Larga isso aí! Não mexe que... – era difícil controlá-los e distingui-los já que usavam as mesmas roupas, sem nenhum detalhe especial para diferenciá-los.

– Eu deixo você por 10 minutos e olha a bagunça? – disse Sorena estapeando o primo mais velho na cabeça.

– Aieeee!! Não é minha culpa! Esses pestinhas...!! – um dos gêmeos apertava as bochechas de Arator com força para ele sorrir.

– Não é uma graça nosso priminho mal-humorado? Ele quer sorrir, Sorena! – sacaneou o que parecia com Giramar.

– Giramar, solta o seu primo, Galdarin faz o favor de tirar o seu traseirinho meio-élfico do meu lugar? – os dois obedeceram e ficaram ao lado de Arator.

– Meio-elfinhos!! – Imladris exclamou empolgada. Os meninos sorriram como anjinhos para ela.

– Boa tarde Embaixadora Imladris... – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo em um tom inocente. A clériga ficou corada e fez um biquinho de apreciação. Deu beijinhos nos dois.

– Não são umas gracinhas...? - e cumprimentou Arator com um aperto de mão. O paladino ficara violentamente ruborizado pelo beijinho recebido.

– Esses aí “gracinhas”? E eu sou um murloc! – resmungou Sorena ajeitando seus óculos.

– Mamãe disse que você tem cabeça de murloc. – comentou Galdarin.

– E sua mãe usa tamanco de salto alto pra ameaçar vocês... Aquela baixinha... – os gêmeos riram baixinho. Imladris agora percebia no amontoado de peças pregadas juntas para formar a Geringonça Voadora Turbo.

– Mas que pedaço de lixo!! – ela exclamou com as mãos para cima, Sorena já tomava o manche nas mãos enluvadas e regulando os óculos que piscaram os faróis em volta da armação. – Isso não vai voar nunca! – Giramar fez um barulho com a boca.

– Aiaiaiai, uma clériga prediz futuros prima! Não voa não!

– Vai cair!! – Galdarin corria em círculos, segurando as orelhas pontudas não tão compridas quanto as de Imladris e Sorena. – Estamos danados!!

– Vira essa boquinha pra lá, guri! – Arator o segurou pelo braço. – Claro que vai voar... – Giramar tinha um manual nas mãos agora e lia com certa dificuldade.

– “Antes... de... de... deco-colar...”... – o irmão pegou o manual da mão dele, os dois se engalfinharam em uma briga que foi logo apartada por Arator.

– Você é muito lento! – ralhou Galdarin indo ler. – “Antes de decolar, a Geringonça Voadora Turbo deve ser acionada com uma magia menor de proteção e...” – Galdarin tomou o livro dele e terminou a leitura.

– “E o pi-pi-piloto seeer... – forçando as vistas para poder ler - ...abençoado por um glérico...”

– Clérigo. – corrigiu Immie admirada com a força de vontade do gêmeo e um pouco saudosa de suas aulas de leitura com a banshee Aelthalyste quando era mais novinha.

– É, esse trem aí... “... clérigo ou paladinino.” – os meninos olharam de Arator para Imladris.

– Prefiro clériga. – disse um.

– Mais eficaz. – disse o outro. Arator se encolheu no lugar com cara de triste. Imladris percebeu nisso e cutucou o primo de Sorena.

– Hey, vamos fazer juntos? Você faz a aura de proteção e eu “abençôo” a louca aqui... – ele concordou com um sorrisão bobo. Arator recitou uma prece de proteção, uma aura dourada logo circulou toda extensão do veículo voador. Imladris não precisava disso, então tentou parecer informal para não envergonhar o rapaz novato.

– Eu abençôo essa... elfa... em nome da Luz. Boa viagem e... ahn... que bons ventos a levem para... Você não vai tão longe vai?

– Não! Só uma voltinha por aqui e voltar.

– Que os bons ventos a levem de volta para casa... – uma outra aura ficou em volta de Sorena que sentiu cócegas e coçou as costelas.

– Volte a salvo prima Myrtae! – disse Galdarin com o manual na mão. Ela acenou um “okay” com o polegar erguido e ligou a máquina voadora. As hélices giraram rapidamente fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, todos se afastaram. Canos de escape, parafusos tilintando, peças se arrastando umas nas outras e o motor ruidoso demais completavam a barulheira infernal.

– Volte sem fraturas expostas, pedaços faltando ou com os intestinos para fora, prima! – disse Galdarin.

– Nós acreditamos em você! – e os dois fazendo um aceno diferente, separando em pares os quatro dedos e o polegar dobrado para a palma, eles assistiram a Geringonça Voadora Turbo decolar de forma desengonçada e soltando fumaça mágica e espessa de um escape. Imladris tossiu muito pela fumaça e Arator a puxou para trás para não ficar exposta. Os gêmeos corriam em volta de onde a máquina saíra e faziam uma dancinha de vitória ridícula.

– Não é que voa mesmo? – Imladris comentou surpresa por ver que a estabilidade do vôo estava perfeita até aquele momento. – Realmente o título de “Insana” é merecido para ela! – a clériga gritou para ser ouvida por culpa da barulheira. Arator concordou e falou em seu ouvido.

– Ela me falou muito sobre você!

– É mesmo?!

– Vocês estão sempre juntas e fizeram coisas bem legais! – Imladris concordou sempre atenta, mesmo perdendo de vista de onde a máquina estava. – Ela disse que você é a clériga mais poderosa de Azeroth!

– Que isso...? – Imladris sorriu gentilmente. – A Sorena exagera muito...

– Eu gostaria de saber muito sobre onde você mora... Parece ser um lugar interessante...

– Oh Undercity é a cidade mais linda de todo mundo, acredite! – disse a clériga empolgada por introduzirem um de seus assuntos favoritos.

– Sorena falou bastante da Rainha Banshee... Até bem demais... – o paladino ficou tímido e desviou o olhar para os pés. – Sempre pensei que banshees eram maléficas, mas o jeito que a Sorena falou me convenceu que a Rainha de Undercity é bem... ahn...

– A Dama Sombria é gentil, benevolente e receptiva com seus súditos e amigos da Horda... – o sorriso de Imladris fez as bochechas de Arator corarem. Os gêmeos gritavam e dançavam agora, pois a prima passara para o outro lado da cidade, dando uma volta de 180° graus no ar.

– Isso aí!!

– Eu quero um no Banquete do Inverno!!

– Só engenheiros podem fazer Geringonças Voadoras Turbo, seu panaca!

– Mas Vovô Invernado tem Engenharia na segunda profissão dele! Como é que ele carrega tantos presentes naquele trenó bonitão?

– Renas, seu palerma!

– Ahn... Clériga Imladris...

– Sim...? – a elfa estava tão impressionada com a briga verbal dos meio-elfos de Veeresa Windrunner que esquecera que Arator estava ali ao seu lado, extremamente tímido e tentando falar algo.

– Você gostaria de... ahn... – pigarreando para tomar coragem. – De beber um suco comigo ali na Estalagem...? – Imladris o olhou com estranheza e percebeu na hora o que se passava. – Assim, pra gente conversar sobre a minha outra tia, a Dama Sombria, não é como vocês a chamam?

– Eu sou casada. – ela respondeu rápida, mostrando a aliança no dedo anular e fazendo uma cara de entediada.

– Oh, ah! Sim! Bem, então ahn... desculpe se...

– Vamos jantar todos juntos mais tarde lá na Estalagem. Você está convidado. Sempre tem histórias sobre Undercity. – ela disse para deixar o rapaz menos desconfortável. E acompanhando o rasante que a máquina fez, ela deu tchauzinho para os meninos. – Esperamos você lá.

– Sim, sim! – respondeu Arator tentando parecer animado. A clériga saiu da pista de aterrissagem e sumiu dentro da construção para voltar para a cidade. Os gêmeos apontaram ao mesmo tempo para o primo mais velho.

– Se ferroooou!!

– Ora, calados!! – ele berrou de volta, se sentando em um banquinho para desfrutar de sua primeira cantada mal-sucedida.

 

**De noite, jantar na Estalagem Crisálida.**

 

Muita conversa e risadas. Apesar de a Estalagem estar cheia de missionários e arqueiros-vigias do Silver Covenant, a família Atwood comia o banquete servido pelo dono. Imladris conversava animadamente com o goblin Rin Duoctane sobre os encantos de Booty Bay no final do ano, Oxkhar já ficara amigo de Arator e estava curioso com o planeta misterioso onde ele morava, Sorena estava quietinha em seu canto cutucando um brócolis e fazendo cara de perdida para o prato. Hrodi voltou para a mesa com outro jarro de vinho e colocou meio copo para a filha depois misturou com água e bastante açúcar.

– Sua cara transparece a animação da viagem...

– Ela está triste... – disse a filha jogando a brócolis de lado no prato e bebendo tudo em um gole só. Imladris parou de conversar e a encarou preocupada quando ela pousou o copo na mesa. – Ela está muito triste...

– Quem? – perguntou Hrodi. Sorena fez uma careta triste e se levantou.

– Foi mal aê pai, mas eu tenho que dar um passeio... – todos na mesa olharam para ela sem entender. Imladris levantou na hora, seguida pelos dois rapazes, Hrodi continuou a comer tranquilamente, Oxkhar o cutucou.

– Vou atrás dela... – disse Immie.

– Tudo bem, menina, fique aí... – disse Hrodi com calma e enchendo a boca de toucinho.

– Ela pode fazer uma besteira! Quando ela fica assim é porque... porque...

– Ela foi chorar perto de alguma fonte.

– Quê?! – Oxkhar estapeou a própria testa.

– Sorena chateada é Sorena perto de água... – ele murmurou, Imladris não entendeu o marido.

– O que vocês estão falando?! – Arator disse confuso. – Ela está em perigo? Quem vai machucá-la? Como assim?!

– Sossega rapaz... – Hrodi chutou a perna dele por debaixo da mesa. – Sente-se que isso é coisa de mulher...

– É a minha irmã, pai! – indignou-se Ox.

– Você se lembra o que ela fazia quando vocês brigavam?

– Nem me lembre... – Imladris cutucou o marido para uma explicação. – Ela ficava perto de algum lugar com água pra poder disfarçar que estava chorando. Eu sei lá porque ela fazia isso! Mulheres choram o tempo todo, é clássico!

– Heeeey! – a clériga estapeou o esposo no braço.

– Ai, Mi sua mão é pesada oras...

– Perto de água não é? Vou atrás dela e vocês fiquem aí! – Hrodi deu de ombros, Arator mencionou em ir para a porta, mas viu Oxkhar se sentar novamente e voltar a comer.

– Sossega rapaz... Coisa de mulher...

– S-sim senhor...


	5. Chapter 5

**Silvermoon dias depois final da tarde.**

 

Um grupo de clérigos estava ao redor de uma pira incandescente, incenso e orações se espalhavam por todo lado. Um em especial entoava um canto diferente e baixinho, carregando um vasilhame de barro com boca larga e jogando o conteúdo na pira maior aos poucos. Pareciam ser objetos comuns, tesoura, luvas surradas e de cor escura, algumas peças de roupa. Alguém mais ao fundo balançava a perna insistentemente sentadinha em uma banqueta especial. Ela esperava a chegada de mais uma pessoa para o final do ritual de banimento.

Uma barulheira foi ouvida por todos dentro do templo dos Clérigos da Ordem de Silvermoon e os guardas já aprontavam seus escudos, enquanto os Vigias em treinamento já apontavam suas flechas para o alto. Alguém de macacão pulou do cockpit de uma Geringonça Voadora Turbo e desligou a máquina rapidamente, passando pelos guardas com pressa e tentando se livrar do macacão no caminho para o Templo.

– Não chegava nunca! – reclamou a pessoa sentada na baqueta, tirando um manto da Ordem do cabide ali na porta da frente e ajudando a elfa mais nova se arrumar direito. - Você está usando galochas...?

– Se cada pessoa que me perguntasse isso me desse 1 moeda de ouro, eu estava rica desde ontem pra hoje. – pelo corredor do Templo dos Clérigos, Sorena percebeu nas placas em memória aos clérigos antepassados ou mortos no Massacre a Quel’Thalas anos atrás.

– Vamos mal-humorada. Já começou.

– Mas já? – a placa com o nome de uma senhora elfa, legítima Bem-nascida e com o brasão de nome “Aelthalyste” passou despercebida pela elfa menor.

– Trouxe o que pedi?

– Sim, sim. Tudo que eu tinha dele. – e olhando em volta. – Ela não está aqui, está?

– Não, ela está fazendo a outra parte lá em Undercity.

– Tem outra parte?! Quanto tempo demora pra...?

– Depende do alvo. Como é o seu pai, é claro que ele vai querer conversar horas e horas com a irmã antes de ir.

– Cara fresco! Vai logo com isso e pronto!

– Você quer se livrar dele rápido assim? – perguntou a mãe para a filha.

– Ele já me disse “adeus”. Era o máximo que eu esperava dele. – ela disse séria tirando as galochas e ficando descalça no tapete avermelhado e dourado da grande sala ritualística. Artemísia pediu para ela se ajoelhar perto da pira, assim como fez o mesmo ao seu lado. O sumo-sacerdote Aldrae recolheu o restante dos pertences do outrora Abandonado Derris de Undercity, e colocava dentro da pira sagrada para se desfazer em cinzas. Sorena achou tudo aquilo muito diferente do que pensava. Os clérigos tinham um modo bem estranho de consagrarem os mortos. Os feiticeiros sequer se importavam com rituais demorados, apenas em casos de servidores eternos como o dreadsteed era preciso tanta preparação. O canto encheu a sala e a fez pestanejar um pouco, suspirou baixinho e esperou que tudo desse certo. Pensou um pouco em como estaria lá em Undercity. Todos falavam que os dois eram tão ligados um ao outro! Sua tia deveria estar sofrendo. Ou talvez não. Pensando melhor, deveria sim. Sorena não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a companhia de Oxkhar, mesmo que ele fosse um chato na maior parte do tempo. Quando eram crianças, ele cuidava dela de todas as maneiras possíveis, e sabia direitinho o que ela precisava quando o choro de manha vinha. Era algo bizarro como a ligação entre irmãos se construía ao longo da vida. Agora Ox casara e ela se sentia feliz, em paz com certos assuntos pela primeira vez, mas não satisfeita com a vida. Havia mais. Sempre haveria. O último objeto dentro do vasilhame foi jogado ao fogo da pira. O velho diário incompleto. Por precaução de clériga Artemísia, Sorena não copiara nada do diário, muito menos pegara nenhuma parte, e ela o fez sem pestanejar. Obedecer à mãe estava parecendo ser uma boa alternativa para quem vivera tantos anos ouvindo conselhos errados.

– Deve estar sendo difícil para sua tia...

– É, algo do tipo... – disse com a voz arrastada. A jovem bocejou abertamente, mas tapando bem a boca, e o sono não a abandonou. O calorzinho da sala de rituais a deixou letárgica por um instante e logo ela já caía levemente ao chão de tapete aveludado para um cochilo induzido pelo cântico.

– Podemos começar, Serenath...? – disse um dos clérigos indicando a menina no chão. A clériga concordou e jogou um manto roxo turquesa em cima da filha.

 

**Vilarejo Windrunner.**

Eriol coçava a barba rala e mal feita, depois a testa e depois o ombro esquerdo. Estava intimidado com a quantidade de coisas novas ouvidas nos últimos 2 minutos. Não estava bisbilhotando a briga do casal, nem queria ouvir o que eles tanto discutiam, mas aprecia que o vilarejo todo escutava o quanto o casal Lethvalin e Kalindorane se desprezavam. O irmão mais novo queria que parasse, não gostava de brigas, seja lá quais fossem e seus motivos, Kali era impulsiva e briguenta na maioria das vezes, mas aquilo já passara dos limites.

– Então viva com aqueles mortos-vivos!!

– Está me expulsando de casa?!

– Estou sim!! Você se tornou uma cabeça-oca desde que se convenceu dessa besteira de “Honrar os antigos líderes”!! Silvermoon desaprova sua atitude e nosso General...

– Não fale pelo Halduron, Lethvalin! Você não tem esse direito...

– Vai nos trair!! Trocar suas tarefas nos Farstriders por “eles”? Justamente por eles?!

– Você não entenderia nem em um milhão de anos...

– Eles estão mortos, nós estamos vivos e mantemos essa Floresta viva!

– Olha ao seu redor, seu imbecil!! Eles salvaram Ghostlands! Eles, não nós! Estávamos ocupados demais atacando Zul’Aman ou Zeb’Wola com essa rixa medíocre que temos!

– Eles destroem nossa Floresta, canibalizam nossos amigos, conspiram com aqueles malditos elfos da noite! Você deveria saber mais do que os outros o quanto os trolls prejudicaram...

– Ahn... gente...? – Eriol interrompeu colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Sem querer ser chato, mas... – olhando ao redor e encarando o chão para não sentir o olhar mortífero da irmã em si. – O vilarejo todo tá sabendo da discussão de vocês... E não é por fofoca, é pelo volume dos argumentos...

– Que se danem todos... – ela bufou dando voltas no quarto.

– Claro, porque ninguém aqui realmente importa pra você... – provocou Lethvalin mencionando sair do quarto, Kali o segurou pelo punho direito.

– Essa é a minha casa, e eu a amo até o fim de meus dias...! – ela sibilou entredentes. – A minha casa violada que os Abandonados me devolveram e não os Farstriders! – Lethvalin se livrou do aperto e abanou as mãos para o alto.

– Faça como quiser mulher. Faça o que quiser. Não és mais bem-vinda pra mim... Pode ir e não voltar nunca mais que não me importarei...

– Calma gente, não é assim que...

– Ela me faz sentir mais coisas do que você jamais tentou fazer... – a confissão fez Eriol piscar estranhamente. A irmã nunca falava de sua intimidade perto de ninguém. Lethvalin parou na porta, maxilar levemente tenso e virou-se lentamente a olhando. – É por isso que estou partindo. Não por não querer mais participar de meus deveres nos Farstriders ou minhas obrigações com Silvermoon... Eu quero sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! – apertando seus punhos contra o peito. – Você não me faz sentir absolutamente nada desde que casamos... – Eriol deu meia-volta e já saía, mas Lethvalin o pegou pela camiseta.

– Fique e escute o que ela tem a dizer, Eriol. Algum dia ela vai perceber que fazer o certo para o bem de todos é diferente do fazer errado para se satisfazer... – e olhando para ela, ele concluiu. – E você nunca vai poder sentir qualquer coisa boa enquanto estiver com essa idéia insana na cabeça. Apenas dor e mágoa e sofrimento...

– É isso que desejas pra mim?

– Desejo o dobro daquilo que você me faz sentir nesse exato instante, Kalindorane. – saindo do prédio e indo para a Torre de Vigia. Kali quis ir atrás dele e esganá-lo, mas se conteve já que a cara de seu irmão era preocupante.

– Do que vocês estão falando?! Você vai embora? Vai me deixar? Eu vou ficar sozinho? Você não vai voltar mais? Você vai pra Undercity e morrer e voltar como Abandonada? Eu vou ter que... que... – a irmã o abraçou fortemente e beijou seus cabelos espetados. Eriol grudou nela como uma criança perdida.

– Eu preciso ir Eriol... – ela sussurrou para ele, o rapaz segurava o choro com bravura, o rosto afogueado e mantendo a mandíbula bem presa para não tremer. – Eu preciso... – e suspirando alto para poder ter coragem de dizer. – Eu preciso ficar com a Sorena, é isso... Está se tornando insuportável não estar com ela... Consegui agüentar por um tempinho, mas agora...

– P-por que com ela? Vocês não juraram pactos de sangue, é isso? – a cara do rapaz fora de estranheza. Kali sorriu tristemente e o encarou.

– Não vou te deixar sozinho... Nunca, ouviu? Você é o meu irmão, meu rapazinho que devo cuidar até ficarmos velhinhos e caquéticos? – os dois riram um pouco. – Foi isso que prometi ao papai antes de... – os dois pararam na hora, encarando o chão em que pisavam. – Pela minha vida toda eu jurei servir ao nosso povo, Eriol... Mas chega uma hora que a gente precisa servir a algo mais para poder se encontrar... – o irmão não entendeu. – Eu preciso tanto dela que nem você vai acreditar... Nem eu estou certa da maluquice que estou fazendo em deixar tudo pra trás assim que consegui tudo que queria...

– Pra mim você queria ficar aqui e cuidar do vilarejo e ter uma família... Você sempre falou que queria uma família! – Kali concordou vigorosamente.

– E eu quero! Pela Luz que nos ilumina, como eu quero...! Mas eu preciso...

– Capitã Willfire, General Brightwing ordena sua presença na reunião de agora.

– Não havia planos para reuniões esse mês... – ela respondeu inocentemente.

– Reunião extraordinária. – explicou o Farstrider mensageiro.

 

– Soninho bom? – perguntou Artemísia para a filha quando esta acordou. Sorena olhou ao seu redor e sentiu as costelas reclamarem um pouco.

– Quando tempo dormi? – percebendo que estava no alojamento da clériga no Passo dos Elderes.

– Menos de 20 minutos...

– Tive um sonho estranho.

– Fale-me... – a clériga colocou o livro de lado e prestou atenção de sua escrivaninha. Sorena só se virou um pouco na cama e abraçou o seu travesseiro laranja e verde.

– Papai disse tchau pra tia Syl...

– Tia Syl...? – a clériga fez uma cara cômica para a filha.

– É como eu a chamo...

– Deixa ela saber disso...

– Não é pra falar!! É uma coisa só minha, sim? – e ficando em silêncio, ela continuou. – Não é pra falar...

– Não vou...

– Jura?

– Arram... Palavra de clériga... – levantando uma das mãos e colocando em cima do peito - E o sonho?

– Ele dando tchau pra ela.

– Só isso?

– Deveria ser algo mais? Tenho sonhos medonhos e assustadoramente detalhados...

– Você pode falar o que quiser...

– Vamos falar de motores de Mechano-Motoca?! – perguntou a garota empolgada, Artemísia bateu o seu livro no topo da cabeça da filha. – Aieee!!

– Sonho, me diz logo tudo que você viu... – Sorena suspirou alto para o travesseiro e sentou-se ao lado da mãe. Era a primeira vez que tinha coragem de dizer mesmo o que via quando sonhava.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silvermoon dias depois final da tarde.**

 

Um grupo de clérigos estava ao redor de uma pira incandescente, incenso e orações se espalhavam por todo lado. Um em especial entoava um canto diferente e baixinho, carregando um vasilhame de barro com boca larga e jogando o conteúdo na pira maior aos poucos. Pareciam ser objetos comuns, tesoura, luvas surradas e de cor escura, algumas peças de roupa. Alguém mais ao fundo balançava a perna insistentemente sentadinha em uma banqueta especial. Ela esperava a chegada de mais uma pessoa para o final do ritual de banimento.

Uma barulheira foi ouvida por todos dentro do templo dos Clérigos da Ordem de Silvermoon e os guardas já aprontavam seus escudos, enquanto os Vigias em treinamento já apontavam suas flechas para o alto. Alguém de macacão pulou do cockpit de uma Geringonça Voadora Turbo e desligou a máquina rapidamente, passando pelos guardas com pressa e tentando se livrar do macacão no caminho para o Templo.

– Não chegava nunca! – reclamou a pessoa sentada na baqueta, tirando um manto da Ordem do cabide ali na porta da frente e ajudando a elfa mais nova se arrumar direito. - Você está usando galochas...?

– Se cada pessoa que me perguntasse isso me desse 1 moeda de ouro, eu estava rica desde ontem pra hoje. – pelo corredor do Templo dos Clérigos, Sorena percebeu nas placas em memória aos clérigos antepassados ou mortos no Massacre a Quel’Thalas anos atrás.

– Vamos mal-humorada. Já começou.

– Mas já? – a placa com o nome de uma senhora elfa, legítima Bem-nascida e com o brasão de nome “Aelthalyste” passou despercebida pela elfa menor.

– Trouxe o que pedi?

– Sim, sim. Tudo que eu tinha dele. – e olhando em volta. – Ela não está aqui, está?

– Não, ela está fazendo a outra parte lá em Undercity.

– Tem outra parte?! Quanto tempo demora pra...?

– Depende do alvo. Como é o seu pai, é claro que ele vai querer conversar horas e horas com a irmã antes de ir.

– Cara fresco! Vai logo com isso e pronto!

– Você quer se livrar dele rápido assim? – perguntou a mãe para a filha.

– Ele já me disse “adeus”. Era o máximo que eu esperava dele. – ela disse séria tirando as galochas e ficando descalça no tapete avermelhado e dourado da grande sala ritualística. Artemísia pediu para ela se ajoelhar perto da pira, assim como fez o mesmo ao seu lado. O sumo-sacerdote Aldrae recolheu o restante dos pertences do outrora Abandonado Derris de Undercity, e colocava dentro da pira sagrada para se desfazer em cinzas. Sorena achou tudo aquilo muito diferente do que pensava. Os clérigos tinham um modo bem estranho de consagrarem os mortos. Os feiticeiros sequer se importavam com rituais demorados, apenas em casos de servidores eternos como o dreadsteed era preciso tanta preparação. O canto encheu a sala e a fez pestanejar um pouco, suspirou baixinho e esperou que tudo desse certo. Pensou um pouco em como estaria lá em Undercity. Todos falavam que os dois eram tão ligados um ao outro! Sua tia deveria estar sofrendo. Ou talvez não. Pensando melhor, deveria sim. Sorena não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a companhia de Oxkhar, mesmo que ele fosse um chato na maior parte do tempo. Quando eram crianças, ele cuidava dela de todas as maneiras possíveis, e sabia direitinho o que ela precisava quando o choro de manha vinha. Era algo bizarro como a ligação entre irmãos se construía ao longo da vida. Agora Ox casara e ela se sentia feliz, em paz com certos assuntos pela primeira vez, mas não satisfeita com a vida. Havia mais. Sempre haveria. O último objeto dentro do vasilhame foi jogado ao fogo da pira. O velho diário incompleto. Por precaução de clériga Artemísia, Sorena não copiara nada do diário, muito menos pegara nenhuma parte, e ela o fez sem pestanejar. Obedecer à mãe estava parecendo ser uma boa alternativa para quem vivera tantos anos ouvindo conselhos errados.

– Deve estar sendo difícil para sua tia...

– É, algo do tipo... – disse com a voz arrastada. A jovem bocejou abertamente, mas tapando bem a boca, e o sono não a abandonou. O calorzinho da sala de rituais a deixou letárgica por um instante e logo ela já caía levemente ao chão de tapete aveludado para um cochilo induzido pelo cântico.

– Podemos começar, Serenath...? – disse um dos clérigos indicando a menina no chão. A clériga concordou e jogou um manto roxo turquesa em cima da filha.

 

**Vilarejo Windrunner.**

Eriol coçava a barba rala e mal feita, depois a testa e depois o ombro esquerdo. Estava intimidado com a quantidade de coisas novas ouvidas nos últimos 2 minutos. Não estava bisbilhotando a briga do casal, nem queria ouvir o que eles tanto discutiam, mas aprecia que o vilarejo todo escutava o quanto o casal Lethvalin e Kalindorane se desprezavam. O irmão mais novo queria que parasse, não gostava de brigas, seja lá quais fossem e seus motivos, Kali era impulsiva e briguenta na maioria das vezes, mas aquilo já passara dos limites.

– Então viva com aqueles mortos-vivos!!

– Está me expulsando de casa?!

– Estou sim!! Você se tornou uma cabeça-oca desde que se convenceu dessa besteira de “Honrar os antigos líderes”!! Silvermoon desaprova sua atitude e nosso General...

– Não fale pelo Halduron, Lethvalin! Você não tem esse direito...

– Vai nos trair!! Trocar suas tarefas nos Farstriders por “eles”? Justamente por eles?!

– Você não entenderia nem em um milhão de anos...

– Eles estão mortos, nós estamos vivos e mantemos essa Floresta viva!

– Olha ao seu redor, seu imbecil!! Eles salvaram Ghostlands! Eles, não nós! Estávamos ocupados demais atacando Zul’Aman ou Zeb’Wola com essa rixa medíocre que temos!

– Eles destroem nossa Floresta, canibalizam nossos amigos, conspiram com aqueles malditos elfos da noite! Você deveria saber mais do que os outros o quanto os trolls prejudicaram...

– Ahn... gente...? – Eriol interrompeu colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Sem querer ser chato, mas... – olhando ao redor e encarando o chão para não sentir o olhar mortífero da irmã em si. – O vilarejo todo tá sabendo da discussão de vocês... E não é por fofoca, é pelo volume dos argumentos...

– Que se danem todos... – ela bufou dando voltas no quarto.

– Claro, porque ninguém aqui realmente importa pra você... – provocou Lethvalin mencionando sair do quarto, Kali o segurou pelo punho direito.

– Essa é a minha casa, e eu a amo até o fim de meus dias...! – ela sibilou entredentes. – A minha casa violada que os Abandonados me devolveram e não os Farstriders! – Lethvalin se livrou do aperto e abanou as mãos para o alto.

– Faça como quiser mulher. Faça o que quiser. Não és mais bem-vinda pra mim... Pode ir e não voltar nunca mais que não me importarei...

– Calma gente, não é assim que...

– Ela me faz sentir mais coisas do que você jamais tentou fazer... – a confissão fez Eriol piscar estranhamente. A irmã nunca falava de sua intimidade perto de ninguém. Lethvalin parou na porta, maxilar levemente tenso e virou-se lentamente a olhando. – É por isso que estou partindo. Não por não querer mais participar de meus deveres nos Farstriders ou minhas obrigações com Silvermoon... Eu quero sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! – apertando seus punhos contra o peito. – Você não me faz sentir absolutamente nada desde que casamos... – Eriol deu meia-volta e já saía, mas Lethvalin o pegou pela camiseta.

– Fique e escute o que ela tem a dizer, Eriol. Algum dia ela vai perceber que fazer o certo para o bem de todos é diferente do fazer errado para se satisfazer... – e olhando para ela, ele concluiu. – E você nunca vai poder sentir qualquer coisa boa enquanto estiver com essa idéia insana na cabeça. Apenas dor e mágoa e sofrimento...

– É isso que desejas pra mim?

– Desejo o dobro daquilo que você me faz sentir nesse exato instante, Kalindorane. – saindo do prédio e indo para a Torre de Vigia. Kali quis ir atrás dele e esganá-lo, mas se conteve já que a cara de seu irmão era preocupante.

– Do que vocês estão falando?! Você vai embora? Vai me deixar? Eu vou ficar sozinho? Você não vai voltar mais? Você vai pra Undercity e morrer e voltar como Abandonada? Eu vou ter que... que... – a irmã o abraçou fortemente e beijou seus cabelos espetados. Eriol grudou nela como uma criança perdida.

– Eu preciso ir Eriol... – ela sussurrou para ele, o rapaz segurava o choro com bravura, o rosto afogueado e mantendo a mandíbula bem presa para não tremer. – Eu preciso... – e suspirando alto para poder ter coragem de dizer. – Eu preciso ficar com a Sorena, é isso... Está se tornando insuportável não estar com ela... Consegui agüentar por um tempinho, mas agora...

– P-por que com ela? Vocês não juraram pactos de sangue, é isso? – a cara do rapaz fora de estranheza. Kali sorriu tristemente e o encarou.

– Não vou te deixar sozinho... Nunca, ouviu? Você é o meu irmão, meu rapazinho que devo cuidar até ficarmos velhinhos e caquéticos? – os dois riram um pouco. – Foi isso que prometi ao papai antes de... – os dois pararam na hora, encarando o chão em que pisavam. – Pela minha vida toda eu jurei servir ao nosso povo, Eriol... Mas chega uma hora que a gente precisa servir a algo mais para poder se encontrar... – o irmão não entendeu. – Eu preciso tanto dela que nem você vai acreditar... Nem eu estou certa da maluquice que estou fazendo em deixar tudo pra trás assim que consegui tudo que queria...

– Pra mim você queria ficar aqui e cuidar do vilarejo e ter uma família... Você sempre falou que queria uma família! – Kali concordou vigorosamente.

– E eu quero! Pela Luz que nos ilumina, como eu quero...! Mas eu preciso...

– Capitã Willfire, General Brightwing ordena sua presença na reunião de agora.

– Não havia planos para reuniões esse mês... – ela respondeu inocentemente.

– Reunião extraordinária. – explicou o Farstrider mensageiro.

 

– Soninho bom? – perguntou Artemísia para a filha quando esta acordou. Sorena olhou ao seu redor e sentiu as costelas reclamarem um pouco.

– Quando tempo dormi? – percebendo que estava no alojamento da clériga no Passo dos Elderes.

– Menos de 20 minutos...

– Tive um sonho estranho.

– Fale-me... – a clériga colocou o livro de lado e prestou atenção de sua escrivaninha. Sorena só se virou um pouco na cama e abraçou o seu travesseiro laranja e verde.

– Papai disse tchau pra tia Syl...

– Tia Syl...? – a clériga fez uma cara cômica para a filha.

– É como eu a chamo...

– Deixa ela saber disso...

– Não é pra falar!! É uma coisa só minha, sim? – e ficando em silêncio, ela continuou. – Não é pra falar...

– Não vou...

– Jura?

– Arram... Palavra de clériga... – levantando uma das mãos e colocando em cima do peito - E o sonho?

– Ele dando tchau pra ela.

– Só isso?

– Deveria ser algo mais? Tenho sonhos medonhos e assustadoramente detalhados...

– Você pode falar o que quiser...

– Vamos falar de motores de Mechano-Motoca?! – perguntou a garota empolgada, Artemísia bateu o seu livro no topo da cabeça da filha. – Aieee!!

– Sonho, me diz logo tudo que você viu... – Sorena suspirou alto para o travesseiro e sentou-se ao lado da mãe. Era a primeira vez que tinha coragem de dizer mesmo o que via quando sonhava.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonblight, aos arredores de Azjol-Nerub exatos 12 anos atrás.**

 

Elfos-do-sangue, nunca gostou deles. A cultura inferior que explora os recursos arcanos e nunca devolve nada de bom ao mundo. Bípedes imprestáveis feitos de carne frágil e imunda. Manchar o chão com as vísceras deles é morte para a terra fértil. Sangue ruim e venenoso. Como podem ser tão audaciosos de quererem entrar em seus domínios com seus filhotes barulhentos, seus animais igualmente podres por dentro e impondo sua força mágica? Fazem uma grande festa, há deles de todos os tipos para todos os cantos, a fogueira aquece aqueles mais friorentos, e a bebida intragável à aqueles fracos de coração. Tambores e cantos e música por todo lado, há dança e agitação e tentativas falhas de aproximação, há deles desiludidos, outros desavergonhados, outros apaixonados, há muitos deles aqui esperando por qualquer coisa. Mas não pelas suas presas e sua fúria.

Sempre soubera que mamíferos como eles eram irracionais. Até Worgs da montanha eram mais inteligentes que eles. Até os malditos Vrykulls com suas pernas longas eram mais perspicazes que esses malditos bebedores de cerveja mau-cheirosa e péssimo hálito. Todos se encostam, se esfregam, demonstram o quanto estão felizes com esses gestos absurdos de carinho e afeição, a caçadora disfarçada na neve com seu melhor manto translúcido os desprezava mais que nunca agora. Mais ainda pela dor latejante em uma de suas patas feridas por culpa de um machado dos malditos. “Um monstro!!” gritaram ao vê-la se esgueirando graciosamente entre as árvores. Suas árvores,, sua casa, seu domínio. O nome do desgraçado a infligir o golpe, não saberia recordar, mas observava-os de seu esconderijo protegido no montículo de neve do mesmo tamanho de seu corpanzil. A Rainha tanto prezava pelos seus costumes, suas histórias, quantos por aí gerando famílias de mamíferos imprestáveis ao Plano Infinito. A mesma Rainha estava morta agora pelo traidor Anur’barak e seus comparsas. Seu reino entregue aos infiéis, sua cultura dizimada pelo Flagelo do Maldito Menethil. Algum dia teria a maravilhosa notícia de que ele tombara em combate e sabia muito bem a quem recorrer para que isso fosse o mais rápido arranjado.

Sylvanas Windrunner. Ela seria a chave-mestra de todos os acontecimentos em Azeroth, inclusive a derrota do Grande Mal. Prioridades. “Prioridades!”, ela gritou dentro de sua cabeça cheia de ódio e vingança e mágoa por não ter ficado e lutado como uma verdadeira filha de Vissier faria. “És a feiticeira dos Vissier, Carrie! Ficas de fora de tal conflito! Tua missão está com os Grandes Poderes, longe dos olhos dos Ancestrais, além de nossa compreensão.”, maldito dia em que foi ouvir sua mãe proferir tais palavras. E agora estava ali para sua prioridade maior: Um belo recém-nascido mamífero desprotegido, tão careca e aleijado e torto e incrivelmente esperto. Esse em especial a surpreendia pela aura acobreada que só apenas um dos leviatãs mais poderosos do Plano Infinito poderia ter. Um bebê fedido e chorão era a sua Missão.

Seria esse mamífero a salvação de seu Reino?

Estufou o seu abdômen gelado pela temperatura abaixo de zero em Dragonblight, estava estática ao chão, patas bem grudadas ao chão, seu tronco humanóide arqueado para que sua cabeça pudesse ter uma boa visão do vilarejo dos malditos. O que mais a cansava era sua pata ferida, não poderia curá-la normalmente pelo efeito nocivo do metal fundido e prateado dos malditos mamíferos. Doía e dilacerava e destruía suas esperanças de uma vingança sangrenta, mas observar bem seu inimigo fazia parte de sua missão, seu destino. E nunca se deve escapar do Destino por mais cruel que ele seja.

O festejo continuava sem perceberem sua presença, menos mal. Se era para promover o terror para disfarçar seu intento, que fosse com muitas testemunhas da atrocidade, mas não do assassino. O seu alvo se aproximava, ela podia sentir. Como moscas atraídas para um monte de carne decomposta, era isso que eram. O mamífero maior segurava bem o seu alvo. Como uma mão zelosa com sua cria. Malditos mamíferos que só pensavam em se reproduzir e alimentarem o chão com os corpos dos ancestrais vulgarizados. Odiava-os mais esse pedaço de carne nos braços da jovem mãe, Bem-Nascida, as orelhas pontudas que tanto escutam o perigo chegar, mas ela era bem mais esperta que esse humanóide viciado em magia, propagadores de tantas máculas ao Plano Infinito. Subindo silenciosamente em sua teia já posta em uma das árvores acima de seu alvo, a aracnídea fez uma volta em seu próprio corpo e com destreza impressionante fincou seu ferrão bem no centro do tronco do mamífero fêmea. O seu alvo escorregou de seus braços e calculando a queda, a caçadora envolveu a pequena elfa em uma teia de proteção, já a elfa mais velha caiu de joelhos na neve, olhos vidrados no horizonte, saliva amarga e esverdeada escorrendo do canto de seus lábios e a expressão de puro horror.

O horror de ser traída pelo Destino quando se considerava a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Joannes Lórien não viu sua vida passar pelos seus olhos especiais. Não sentiu o Dom da Profecia anunciar essa emboscada do Destino e muito menos soube como sua única preciosidade havia sido arrancada de sua proteção. Paralisada pelo veneno potente e o enrijecimento dos músculos, ela caiu inerte na neve. Sem testemunhas, sem seu herói vindo dos céus para salvá-la da inevitável Morte.

 

– Amaldiçoado seja o dia em que tua vida foi liberta do aconchego do ventre materno... – a assassina praguejou em pensamento para essa criaturinha que agora segurava firmemente em seus braços doloridos da luta anterior contra seja lá o que aquela coisa se tornou. O bebê se divertia com seu balançar característico de quadris, escarnece do peso que ocupa em seus braços, com as feridas que purgam seu abdômen, com a confusão e rasgos em suas vestes de combate. Sempre odiara ser a guerreira de linha de frente em Azjol-Nerub. Seu Destino era ser a Feiticeira dos Visser, trazer a salvação ao seu Povo, livrar todos do Grande Mal. A quentura que esse mamífero em específico exalava era detestável, o cheiro de carne nova e levemente suada a enojava profundamente e os olhos acobreados que tanto a encaram com uma simples pergunta que não ousava responder: " _Aonde está ela_?" - Que os Titãs engulam seus parentes vivos, vermezinho! Não me importo! – ela responde imediatamente quando encarava o pequeno pacote de ossos e carne que se mexia e fazia sons bobos. A criatura detestável sorriu sem dentes, ela riu de seu sofrimento, de sua perda, ela a odiava por ser quem era. Feiticeira dos Visser. Por que não a matou quando teve oportunidade? Por que não a jogou morro abaixo e esperou que o Destino fizesse seu papel implacável? Por que se acostumava cada vez mais com o peso ínfimo e o cheiro de novo desse saco de ossos ambulante e defeituoso? Por que a aproximou de seu corpo de exoesqueleto e a sentiu arfar vagarosamente, esse tambor primitivo que retumbava dentro dessas películas frágeis chamadas pele e músculos? Por que a sensação que era transmitida pelos seus nervos endurecidos pelo seu corpo e pelo tempo dizia que não em hipótese alguma poderia machucar tão insignificante ser? Como uma reação involuntária perpetuada por algum deus ancestral - e pelo seu Povo, como desejava que não fosse o Grandioso a convencê-la de tais ações - ela mordiscou a mãozinha da criança em um gesto de afeto, mas logo interpretada pelo maldito saco de ossos como violência. Sangue saiu do ferimento que a infligiu. A coisinha chorava agudamente, como todos deles faziam ao serem maltratados. - Pedaço de carne obtuso! Apenas a acariciei como faço em uma cria em nosso povo! Deverias ficar lisonjeada pelo meu afeto! – e a agitando violentamente em suas mãos, exclamou: - Maldita! Maldita! – a criança parou de chorar com tanta agitação. Ria, na verdade. Só poderia ser zombaria! Encaixou-a entre o espaço de seu ombro e seu rosto, colocando a cabecinha nada memorável da criaturinha desprezível encostada em seu pescoço para pelo menos se familiarizar que ali havia alguém viva e com o mesmo ritmo cardíaco. Lágrimas pegajosas sujaram seu colarinho, mãos pequenas buscavam apoio e puxou sua máscara para fora de seus olhos. Carrie-Ahk não a tirou do lugar, mas a sacudiu levemente para que entendesse quem era a superior dali. A criaturinha obedeceu prontamente, agarrando-a insistentemente pelas suas vestes e diminuindo o choro. - Pelas minhas quelíceras venenosas! Como a odeio por esfregar esse focinho úmido em minha pele! – resmungou com asco, ao se pendurar furtivamente em sua teia recém-formada. Tocou seu pescoço lambuzado do líquido nojento que a criaturinha tanto expelia pelas narinas. Como o ser humano era asqueroso!

Mistress Carrie armou sua teia especial e confortou o pequeno bebê ali para que nada o atingisse, nem frio, nem vento, nem chuva. Descansou sua pata ferida em outra teia medicinal fixada em seu abdômen e fechou os olhos. Agora sim teria paz! Mataria a criaturinha quando acordasse. Sim, a mataria por ousar desafiar sua missão.

 

**Dias atuais em Undercity.**

 

Lady Annie andava livremente com sua maçã mordida em diversos lugares, observando bem o cotidiano daquele lugar pitoresco. A garotinha não achava que a cidade subterrânea era um lugar péssimo para viver, até achava seguro e bem estruturado para se esconder e viver por muito tempo sem ser ameaçada de morte ou procurada pela milícia de Valgarde. Mas havia “ela”. Ela sempre estaria ali a espreitando nas escuras, tecendo suas idéias de vingança como fazia com teias que alojava nos tetos desocupados da cidade. Ela só esperava um movimento em falso e zás! Seu corpo estaria estripado em dois ali bem no meio do Trade Quarter e ninguém daria falta. Ninguém choraria pela perda. Outra "humana" despejada nos esgotos escondidos. Apesar dessa preocupação momentânea, comia sua maçã pouco se importando com as ameaças de dentro e de fora. Se o seu estômago estava cheio e calminho, Lady Annie estava feliz. Nada era melhor que uma boa refeição, um aperitivo antes, depois, durante, e sobremesas! Como adorava sobremesas frias! Mas nem em Valgarde conseguia roubar algo do tipo, tinha que comprar em outras áreas para experimentar o gosto dos morangos congelados de K3, a raspadinha de frutas dos Kalu'ak ou aquelas tacinhas de mel quente misturado com chocolate dos Vrykulls.

Mordeu outro pedaço e sentou-se no parapeito da ponte entre o Royal Quarter e o Apotecário, balançando as pernas e ruminando uma musiquinha de sua infância. Abominações vigilantes passavam apressadas, outras estáticas no chão, alguns deles circulando pelas quadras em busca de alguma coisa, estranho ver mortos-vivos que buscam algo além de miolos para se alimentarem. Sorriu para si mesma, era muito sortuda por saber desse lugar e ninguém mais. Teriam inveja dela lá em Valgarde, ficariam roxos de invejas pelas histórias de sua aventura nos continentes ensolarados, de seus duelos com monstros sem nome na língua dos Vrykulls, de suas artimanhas feitas para escapar das garras de Mistress Carrie. Riu um pouquinho mais alto e iria morder vigorosamente a maçã. Uma teia fina se enrolou em seu punho e fez o alimento cair nos esgotos esverdeados.

– Heeey!! - ela exclamou revoltada, mas logo se encolheu pulando do parapeito para o começo da ponte, era Mistress Carrie subindo as escadas. - Eu estava comendo isso...! - tentou apaziguar seu primeiro tom revoltado. A aracnídea a rodeou por alguns momentos e a espetou com um leve apontar de seu dedo indicador em seu ombro. - O que é?

– Estou vendo se a sua carne já está macia de se degustar... - a menina deu um sorrisinho sarcástico de volta.

– Até parece... - cutucando dentro dos bolsos para ver se tinha mais moedas. A regra imposta por Mistress era de não roubar dentro de Undercity e ela obedecia como podia. Mas não queria dizer que poderia roubar os viajantes lá fora.

– Qual seria sua motivação para comer tanto?

– Fome? Estômago ronca, essas coisas? - e dando-lhe as costas foi descendo os degraus e indo novamente para o Trade Quarter. – Você é a doutora-morte daqui. Deveria entender como funciona... - Mistress atravessou a ponte rapidamente e a acompanhou bem de perto.

– Não entendo é esse seu apetite voraz...

– Ahn... Fome? Já disse isso.

– Você já comeu o bastante para uma família inteira hoje.

– Vai ficar regulando minha ração?! Oh peraê! Você tá é me mimando?! Vigiando como que nem uma mãe zelosa né? Hahahahaha!

– Calada! - um cutucão afiado em suas costelas a fez parar de rir. - Você criaturinha desprezível tem um modo peculiar de se alimentar... Isso sim me interessa...

– Por que aí a minha carne estará fácil de degustar? - repetiu ela esperando uma resposta sarcástica.

– Sua carne é letal para meu paladar.

– Bom saber! - e chegando ao imenso complexo do Trade Quarter ela suspirou alto e disse em uma voz inocente. - Olha... Um kodo voador... - apontando para um lugar vazio perto das escadas.

– Um o quê?! - Mistress olhou mesmo assim e depois fechou os olhos para se conter por ter caído na brincadeira. Novamente os poderes da menina estavam aflorando depressa demais. Lady Annie desaparecera de sua frente sem deixar pistas.

 

**Floresta Eversong décadas atrás.**

 

– Vereesa Windrunner sempre tão concentrada nos estudos, Alleria o exemplo de toda garota élfica em Silvermoon, Lirath o garotinho mais levado dos arcanistas-mirins, o esguio e rápido Andrus e os gêmeos Windrunner. Estou te dizendo, muitos ouvirão dessa família. Os Windrunner. – dizia um taurino afiando um graveto para fazê-lo de espeto. Seu nome era Cairne Bloodhoof e ele era conhecido pelas suas andanças em Azeroth. Quem o escutava era um ávido seguidor em sua forma de imensa águia. – Não sou muito chegado a elfos. Eles são estranhos demais para eu poder entender a complexidade. Deve ser isso o problema deles? Às vezes a simplicidade é tudo na vida... – o fogo estava preparado e o leitão separado e salgado ali perto. A águia crocitou alto. – Sim, minha amiga... Aqueles que regem as leis da natureza trazem os segredos bem escondidos! – apontando para o Windrunner Spire no final do horizonte. – Eventos acontecerão e jamais poderão ser revertidos, mas dentro das cinzas... – tirando um pouquinho de pó xamânico de seu bolso externo do cinturão e jogando em cima da fogueira. As labaredas crepitaram em uma mistura de cores ao mesmo tempo. – Nasce a esperança de um novo mundo...

– Cheguei atrasada pro jantar? – disse alguém aparecendo furtivamente nas sombras.

– Não, você sempre chega na hora da comida, não mocinha?

– Foi mal tio Cairne... – a jovenzinha de cabelos longos e acobreados sentou perto do fogo e estapeou um montinho de neve que estava em seu ombro direito. – Notícias do front.

– Diga.

– Já aconteceu.

– Bem... E então?

– As coisas vão piorar. Assim, muito. Não podemos...?

– O que será que o Grande Leviatã acharia disso?

– Vovô é moleza na conversa, o ruim é convencer meu pai.

– Então creio que deixar como está é mais seguro que mudar o curso de uma nação inteira.

– Senhor sabe que isso não vai acabar bem não é? – Cairne bufou impaciente e fincou pedaços de carne de porco no graveto. – Que vai causar um estrago enorme na vida de quem participar disso? E acredite, lá na frente isso vai dar um bafafá...

– Apenas se concentre em sua missão, sim? – disse o taurino sabiamente e apoiando o graveto com as carnes em um pedestal de gravetos maiores. – Achou o arco?

– Arram. Papai mandou lembranças.

– Ele é um cavalheiro admirável... – os dois ficaram ali observando o fogo crepitar e a carne assar. A águia empoleirada em uma pedra a frente deles piou baixinho, a mocinha meio-elfa concordou. – Me entristece saber que tudo será premeditado. Pobres Crianças do Massacre, não saberão quem começou a Guerra sem Fim...

– Me entristece é que não vou poder nem comer metade desse leitão...


End file.
